


[超蝙] [环太AU] 在你身边

by ChloeSnow



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeSnow/pseuds/ChloeSnow
Summary: 环太AU，因为很想看超蝙驾驶机甲，想让克拉克在通感中看到布鲁斯的过去，看到他的痛苦，彼此救赎，因此有了这篇文。he保证，无人死亡。因为想写三代亨超本蝙，在环太时间线上有了一些私设，两人年龄也有修改，但仍是年下结尾会有车（亨超本蝙不可能无）
Relationships: SuperBat - Relationship, 三代超蝙, 亨超本蝙, 超蝙 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 环太AU，因为很想看超蝙驾驶机甲，想让克拉克在通感中看到布鲁斯的过去，看到他的痛苦，彼此救赎，因此有了这篇文。  
> he保证，无人死亡。  
> 因为想写三代亨超本蝙，在环太时间线上有了一些私设，两人年龄也有修改，但仍是年下  
> 结尾会有车（亨超本蝙不可能无）

01  
当克拉克·肯特从直升机上俯视哥谭的时候，他感到有些惊讶。将近十年前他来过哥谭一次，这座城市与大都会不同，她阴郁，潮湿，连黑夜都比别处深沉，漆黑而闪耀。她像一只巨兽般蛰伏在黑夜里，无声而警惕。她与克拉克印象中的样子似乎别无二致。

但这不应当。

直升机靠近了哥谭湾，克拉克直起身子贴近窗户，眯起眼，终于看清了岁月刻上的痕迹——哥谭湾连绵的海岸线上有几处巨大的半圆，破碎的边沿切开海洋与陆地，那不是千万年地质变迁与海潮冲刷出来的，更像是被什么彻底轰开过而留下了无法愈合的坑洞，最终被海水填平，只露出一侧丑陋的伤疤让人类铭记。

克拉克重新靠回椅背不再向外望，他当然知道那是什么。

如今这世界处处千疮百孔，哥谭也不例外。即便如此这仍是一座幸运的城市，因为她仍可以被标记在地图之上。

而他的大都会，已化身废墟，风干在历史的记忆中。

直升飞机很快降落，克拉克踏上久违的地面，抬起一只手挡住被螺旋桨搅碎的海风，那些细密的水雾激的他睁不开眼。他想起几分钟前看到的画面，哥谭基地灯火通明，如一颗炫目的明珠矗立在海岸线上，而深夜的哥谭早已陷入沉睡，被这暗夜光源守护在身后，似乎无人担心今夜，更无人担心明天。

“肯特”，莱恩将军拍了拍他的肩，指了指基地的方向。即使已是深夜，基地开阔的外甲板上仍布满了忙碌的身影，维修部门的工作人员手里攥着厚厚的报表，指挥运送大型零部件的工作车从他身边驶过，联络员边走边跟耳麦对面的人争吵不休，后勤部的人正跟运输部门掰扯本周物资清单到底出了什么问题……这一切在克拉克眼中都熟悉又陌生，他无法忽视心底生出的那股百感交集，而更让他无法忽视的是穿越人群向他们走过来的那个人。

在混乱的人群中，在夜风、直升机、四周吵杂的噪声中，这个人如此与众不同。基地彻夜通明的灯火从身后为他镀上金边，却照不清他浸在黑暗中的脸，直到那漆黑的轮廓走的足够近，克拉克才看清来人的样貌。

他在电视和报纸上见过他，不止一次。

“克拉克·肯特，让我为你介绍，这是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

02  
布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭市的富豪，对于每一个贼鸥计划成员来说，布鲁斯·韦恩这名字里最重要的部分是那个“韦恩”，它意味着机甲的维修精度，武器的研发效率，还有他们能否在周末吃上新鲜的蔬菜和水果。

克拉克第一次见到布鲁斯时17岁。

那年乔纳森·肯特已到了驾龄上限，这位军功累累的战士可从没想过要退休。自从怪兽入侵地球以来，20多年过去了，还没有哪个机甲驾驶员能平安熬到退休，乔纳森做到了，但他不能接受，“你们休想把我赶回堪萨斯，除非怪兽明天就死绝，在此之前机甲驾驶员只能死在机甲里，而不是哪个安逸的能看到一片玉米田的摇摇椅里！”

鉴于机甲驾驶员筛选条件苛刻，通过者凤毛麟角，实打实是稀缺资源，也出于乔纳森的个人意愿，大都会基地通过了他的申请，并为他挑选了新的副驾——他17岁的儿子，克拉克·肯特。

亲缘关系、情侣关系之下的通感相对较高，这没什么可奇怪的，克拉克与乔纳森的神经测试成绩超过90%。在那之后的4年间，肯特父子驾驶三代机甲“Superman”，始终保护着大都会，直到乔纳森的“心愿”得偿。

21岁的克拉克·肯特，在其父亲战死之后，独自一人操纵机甲，击败了历史记录中体型最大的三代怪兽“飓风”，此后就没了踪迹。

他父亲死的时候，父子俩的神经元仍链接在一起。

“现在能跟我说说具体计划了吧，将军。”克拉克坐在会议桌前，除了莱恩将军和布鲁斯·韦恩，剩下的人他一个也不认识。「我才是那个陌生人」，物是人非，克拉克想。

“不急，肯特，我先为你介绍一下。”莱恩将军站起身，边走边说道：“这是戴安娜·普林斯和史蒂夫·特雷弗，一代机甲Wonderwoman的驾驶员，你应该听说过”，被提到的两人冲克拉克友好的点了点头。

即使抛去这间会议室里唯一的女性这一点，戴安娜·普林斯仍然十分出众。她有着一头浓密的卷发，举手投足间透出一种贵族的优雅自得。她一只手放在桌上，另一只手与史蒂夫交握，显露出一种自然而然的亲密无间，他们之间的关系显而易见。

“当然，神奇女侠是个传奇，她是目前唯一一台外观为女性形象的机甲，并且已经服役15年了。”克拉克向戴安娜和史蒂夫点头示意，整整15年，只有他们这群机甲驾驶员才明白那意味着什么。

“嗨，到我们了！”一个看上去活力四射的大男孩向克拉克伸出手，他的另一只手里捏着一块披萨，“我是巴里·艾伦，这是哈尔·乔丹”，巴里用那块披萨点了点他身边的人，对方耸了耸肩算是打过招呼，“我们是机甲神速的驾驶员。”

“神速”是第五代机甲，机能更完备也更强大。克拉克听说他的驾驶员同步率很高。

“他俩是去年才加入我们的，听说你要来之后巴里乐坏了，毕竟从某种意义上来说以后你是这儿的新人了。”坐在克拉克对面的男人边说边笑，他留着半长的头发和络腮胡，工字背心遮不住强健的肌肉，手臂上大片墨色的纹身让他整个人更加狂野落拓，而他身边的男人跟他比起来身量小了一倍，灿金色的头发向后梳的一丝不苟，整个人精致又疏离，看着手里的报纸连头都没抬。

“初次见面，亚瑟·库瑞，这是我弟弟奥姆，别介意，他向来如此。”亚瑟打了个手势，“我们是亚特兰蒂斯的驾驶员，或许你听说过？四代机甲不剩几台了。”

克拉克点点头。人类驾驶机甲战斗已经有30个年头了，怪兽在进化，机甲也随之改进，从第一代到第五代，老机甲不是报废了就是找不到适格驾驶员，最后只能淘汰，这也是克拉克愿意回来的原因之一，他没想到他的Superman还健在。

克拉克依次看过会议桌上的众人——戴安娜，史蒂夫，巴里，哈尔，亚瑟，奥姆，还有——

“布鲁斯·韦恩。”克拉克向着坐在他右侧的男人伸出手，“你好。”

布鲁斯抬头看了看他，表情跟那晚在外甲板上一样深沉忧郁，然后他缓缓的抬起手，像完成一个什么未竟的仪式般，握住了克拉克。

“克拉克·肯特。”

03  
“抱歉，我们迟到了。”会议室的大门砰的一声被撞向两边，两个推着仪器的男人踉踉跄跄闯了进来。

“维克多，莱克斯，快点，就差你们了。”莱恩将军皱了皱眉，转向克拉克说：“这是我们科学研究部的天才们，除了遵守时间外一无是处。”

“这可不怪我，悉尼那只怪兽的……一部分今天刚送过来，光我一个人可拖不动卢瑟。”维克多将电子仪器接到电源上，一边无奈的耸耸肩，旁边被吐槽的莱克斯·卢瑟拨了拨自己那头乱糟糟的卷毛，神经质的竖起一根手指：“早晚有一天你们会明白我的研究有多重要。”

“我希望那天早点到来”，莱恩将军说，“好了天才们，开始吧。”

克拉克的手肘杵在桌子上，用两根手指支着下巴，认真听着对面科学家们滔滔不绝口若悬河，说实话这是个大胆的计划。

在怪兽侵略地球的这30多年里，它们不停进化，近几年几乎就快超越人类科技进步的速度。而机甲的研发和维护是笔天文数字，即使有韦恩家族的资助和斡旋，联合政府终于还是失去了对贼鸥计划的信任。而这一点，在海岸线上修了5年墙的克拉克一清二楚。

在这场实力差距悬殊的战役里，人类始终处于防守位，但所有人都知道，进攻才是最好的防守，人类必须主动出击，寻求一个突破口。

“虽然我们仍未搞清楚那些畜生从哪来，但它们来的时候会打开一条次元通道，而我们的计划就是背着核弹过去，把那条通道炸掉，断了它们的来路。”

“听上去简单明了。”亚瑟挑了挑眉毛，奥姆终于从报纸里抬起了头。

“亚特兰蒂斯是唯一的深海作战型机甲，他在海里的动作几乎像鱼一样敏捷。亚瑟，我需要你和奥姆负责运送核弹。”莱恩将军指了指两兄弟。

“收到。”

“神奇女侠守着基地，神速和超人，我需要你们提供掩护。”莱恩将军状似不经意的看了布鲁斯一眼，又转向克拉克，“现在最重要的问题，你需要一个副驾。”

会议结束后，莱恩将军单独叫住了克拉克。

“事实上，我有一个小任务要交给你，或许也算不上任务，但它很重要，对这个计划来说很重要。”

克拉克表示洗耳恭听。

“我想让你说服布鲁斯·韦恩，做你的副驾。”

“我没有听错吧，将军？”克拉克沉默几秒后反问，“我以为韦恩先生最强的能力是有钱。”

“好吧这不能怪你，毕竟你服役的时候布鲁斯的事还是机密，但这两年至少我们基地内部已经不再保密了。”莱恩将军难得的沉默了两秒，似乎在斟酌怎样把事情说明白，“韦恩家族不仅是贼鸥计划的赞助人，事实上，韦恩家族是贼鸥计划的创始人。韦恩夫妇，也就是布鲁斯的父母参与研发了第一代机甲，保密的原因想必你能猜到，韦恩在政府眼里必须是中立的，否则他将无法为我们争取利益。”

“哇哦，这真……是个大新闻。”克拉克挑了挑眉毛，“但这跟成为驾驶员可是两码事。”

莱恩将军竖起手掌比了个stop，示意克拉克继续听下去，“布鲁斯不光继承了韦恩家的万贯家产，他还继承了他父母那无与伦比的智慧与善良。他除了是我们明面上的资助人，也是技术开发部的顾问，参与了四代和五代机甲的开发制造，你的Superman也是他负责修复的。”

克拉克皱着眉头没有说话，莱恩将军点了点头：“是的，这仍然跟驾驶机甲不搭边，但如果我告诉你，他的模拟成绩是99投99中呢？”

克拉克终于瞪大了眼睛，这绝对是个卓越的成绩，没人能质疑拥有这种成绩的人会是一个好驾驶员，但重点不是这个。“所以，为什么他需要说服？”

“这也是我想知道的。”莱恩将军叹了口气，“布鲁斯不愿意驾驶机甲，我不知道原因，但我知道的是，他对抗怪兽的意志不输这里的任何人。我们的计划太重要了，这关系到人类的生死存亡，我希望它成为我们的最终一战，因此我不会放过任何可能增加任务成功率的力量，包括布鲁斯。”

“那，为什么是我？”

“因为是他选择了你。”莱恩将军抬起手拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，“是布鲁斯主动提出修复Superman并寻回你，所以你或许能做到我做不到的事。”

「噢这可真是太棒了，一个大概率不在自己能力范围内的重任」，克拉克心里苦但他不说，只能向将军表示自己会尽力。

天啊，驾驶机甲他不需要任何人来教，可“勾搭”一个阔佬？现在补课还来得及么？

04  
克拉克在技术开发部找到了布鲁斯·韦恩。

韦恩先生还不到四十，但鬓边已经生了几缕银丝，可这一点无损他那迷人的气质。他穿着考究的马甲和衬衫，袖口挽到小臂，露出流畅的肌肉线条，手指在全息屏幕上滑动，时光似乎隽永在他眼角的皱纹和发间，为他平添了一点无伤大雅的柔软温和。

克拉克盯着布鲁斯忙碌的身影看了一会，突然觉得自己的行为多少有点无礼，忙咳了一声引起对方的注意。

“嗨，韦恩先生，”克拉克努力扯出一个真诚的笑容，举了举手里的托盘，“我进来的时候，有位老先生托我把这个送进来。”

布鲁斯·韦恩露出了一个十分温柔的微笑，转瞬即逝，他接过克拉克手里的托盘，自然的从里面拿起一块小甜饼塞进了嘴里，“那是阿尔弗雷德，他在生我的气呢，因为……睡眠问题。”

克拉克看着布鲁斯的脸，了然的点了点头，如此近的距离，对方眼下那两片乌青实在是非常扎眼。“所以你有多久没睡了？”

“也就40几个小时？我记不清了”，布鲁斯摇摇头，把右侧一个全息成像拽到眼前，说话的语气平淡的仿佛他们只是在谈明天晴天还是会下雨。

“不得不说，换了是我恐怕也会生气的。韦恩先生，你需要休息。”话说出口克拉克愣了愣，噢上帝啊，他在干什么？他好像把“我想跟你谈谈”搞成了另一种意义上的“我想跟你谈谈”，而这一点都不像他会做的事。

他干嘛要对布鲁斯·韦恩的作息指手画脚？

显然，这也让布鲁斯觉得诧异。对方停下了手头的工作，转过身与克拉克对望，两手抱胸摆出了一个拒人千里之外的姿势。这也让克拉克更加确定，刚才他有幸见到的温柔版布鲁斯只是意外被小甜饼勾出来的限定形象，而现在的男人才是平时那个哥谭富豪韦恩先生。

“如果我没记错的话，我们才刚认识……3个小时？”布鲁斯煞有介事的瞥了瞥腕表，脸上没什么表情，“不知道我有什么可以帮你，肯特先生？”

“呃……其实是关于我的副驾”，克拉克不自然的伸手挠了挠脸颊，直球切入，“因为这部分你在负责，所以我想听听你的建议。”

布鲁斯面无表情的盯了他一会，直到克拉克感觉自己过速的心跳就要被对方捕捉到时，男人才转过身去，又点开了刚才的数据投影，边看边说：“我为你准备了候选人，明天会有一场选拔，好消息是你不在的这些年选拔的形式仍是老样子，如果这对你来说算好消息的话。”布鲁斯侧过头看了克拉克一眼，又转回去拨弄那些繁琐的数据，“巴里和哈尔或许能跟你达成通感，别看他们年纪小，但相性很高，明天他们也会参与选拔。亚瑟和奥姆比较特别，尤其是奥姆，除了亚瑟他不会跟别人搭档的，戴安娜和史蒂夫也一样，我想你清楚原因。”

克拉克深吸了一口气，“那么还有没有别的……”

“没有，小镇男孩。”布鲁斯这次没有转过头来，“我不会参与选拔，这对你来说可能是个坏消息，但这就是我的答案。”

“鉴于这个斩钉截铁的拒绝来自一个模拟成绩99投99中的人”，克拉克卸掉了语气里那丝客气和游离，“我想知道理由，这不过分吧。”

布鲁斯抬起头来，轻轻叹了口气，他转身面对克拉克，瞳仁映着旁边全息投影的冷光，显得深邃阴沉，“不是每一个考过满分的人长大后都能成为科学家，成绩并不代表什么，我不适合驾驶机甲。”说完这句话，布鲁斯顿了顿，似乎想补充点什么，最后却只是摇了摇头，“就是这样。”

“这不应该。”小镇男孩一点不买账，这让哥谭阔佬忍不住皱起了眉头，“或许你说的对，但那些人里不包括韦恩。你，你们，韦恩家族对抗怪兽守护家园的意志，我以为你比我更明白。”

那一瞬间，克拉克似乎在布鲁斯琥珀棕的眼底瞥见遮天蔽日的阴影。男人一把扯过他的衣领，力气大到直接崩掉了衣服上的两颗纽扣。他狠狠瞪着克拉克，毫不遮掩的愤怒扑面而来。克拉克被迫仰起头，被布鲁斯的眼神完全吞没。

“那么，你就是因为认同我们的这份意志，才做了逃兵，一走就是5年？”

两个人的鼻子几乎要撞在一起，彼此的呼吸混乱的胶着。克拉克强迫自己镇定，他瞪着韦恩，毫不让步，对方的强硬激起了他的斗志。

「互戳痛处，很好，他们现在看起来真适合一起驾驶机甲。」

两人僵持了一会，韦恩先放开了手。他懊恼的揉了揉眉心，转回工作台对着克拉克挥了挥手。“回去，明天的选拔在早上6点，你该去休息了。”

然而克拉克没有动，他再一次深呼吸，然后平静的开口：“我为我的口不择言向你道歉，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯转过脸看着克拉克，或许是刚才的对话耗尽了他最后的力气，克拉克从男人脸上看到了明显的疲惫。“我也是，肯特，我也是。”

那抹疲惫让克拉克有些不忍，仿佛他正逼迫着眼前这个可怜人，可恶至极，但他必须要说，他得为自己多争取一点胜算：“大部分人都会理所当然的认为，莱恩将军找我回来，是因为我能一个人驾驶机甲，是个万中无一的驾驶员。”

布鲁斯看着他，没有说话。

“没人在意背后的故事，没人在意它对我来说意味着什么，至少我这么觉得，直到刚才。”

布鲁斯的双眼不易察觉的微微眯起。

“他们不知道的是，找我回来的人其实不是莱恩将军，而是你，布鲁斯·韦恩，你显然很了解我。”克拉克停下来，看了看空空如也的手腕，他抬起头，对布鲁斯露出一个堪称愉悦的笑容。

“而我们才刚认识……3个小时。”

05  
对于克拉克·肯特而言，来到哥谭基地的第一晚并不算顺利，而布鲁斯·韦恩显然要负一大部分的责任。

布鲁斯·韦恩到底是个怎样的人，仅凭电视、报纸里的只言片语，克拉克觉得自己对他谈不上了解，但他保证这是个令人印象深刻的男人，而这一点不会有人否认。克拉克能如此确定是因为自己只见过他一次，在17岁刚加入贼鸥计划那年，而9年后的今天，在哥谭基地的外甲板上，在莱恩将军开口之前，他一眼就认出了布鲁斯。

克拉克不知道别人怎么看，但布鲁斯·韦恩在他心里，确实不是个一闪而过的随便什么人。

17岁的克拉克·肯特经过了3个月的基础训练后终于穿上了作战服，那个瞬间他心跳加速，过于激动的情绪在他胸腔鼓荡，他的肾上腺素飙升，周围的声音在他耳朵里放大了十倍不止，与此同时他也捕捉到了心底隐藏的一丝恐惧。

没有人不怕死，而坐上机甲，正是为了活下去。

那天是他第一次与父亲进行神经测试，每个副驾候选人只有一次机会，成败在此一举，即使他知道流淌在自己身体里的血脉会给他天然的加成，但不紧张是假的。

克拉克站在作战准备室里，任凭工作人员上上下下摆弄他。乔纳森不在这里，这让克拉克的紧张感倍增，他有些无措，下意识环顾着想找寻一个熟悉的面孔，然后他看到了他。

那个男人看上去很年轻，穿着考究的三件套西装，领带在胸前打好一个完美的温莎结。他穿的如此庄重正式，与周遭滴滴响的仪器、高声核对数据的工作人员都是那么格格不入，但落在克拉克眼里，与其说格格不入倒不如说，这里不是那么……配得上他。

除了这个突兀的感觉外，男人还长着一张莫名熟悉的脸。克拉克歪着头想了想，终于记起自己在哪里见过他。这张脸的主人可是各大报纸、杂志还有电视节目的常客，他属于哥谭富豪布鲁斯·韦恩。

克拉克知道这有点奇怪，但他无法收回黏在布鲁斯·韦恩身上的眼神，毕竟他是克拉克唯一“认识”的人，而少年只想借此得到一点点心理依托，一点点就好。

就在这个时候，布鲁斯·韦恩抬起头，向着克拉克的方向看了过来，两个人的视线碰在了一起。

那一瞬间，克拉克耳朵里只能听见自己磅礴的心跳声，他像做坏事被抓包的幼稚鬼，他为自己的唐突和放肆感到无措又难堪。他被箍在沉重的作战服里，被布鲁斯·韦恩的目光钉在原地，他想哪怕那个男人皱一皱眉头，流露出一丝一毫感到被冒犯的不满，都足够即刻杀死他。

可布鲁斯没有。那个男人只是平静的看着他，隔着一整个准备室，他在克拉克眼里甚至是模糊的，但克拉克却仿佛能看清他的眼睛，读懂那双眼睛所诉说的情绪。然后布鲁斯·韦恩冲他点了点头。

下一秒那恼人的心跳声消失了，吵杂的世界重新回到了克拉克耳中，他那颗惊惶的心脏经由喉咙、胸腔，最终安稳的落回原处，一下一下，强健有力的跳动。这一切都奇迹般的为克拉克寻回了久违的信心。

「我可以的，我能做到。」

他确实做到了。

结束了与布鲁斯糟糕的“重逢”，克拉克仅睡了2个小时就又爬了起来。生命之墙的修建工作经常是日夜颠倒，这对克拉克来说没什么，比起这个，他反倒比较好奇40几个小时没有睡过的布鲁斯在那之后到底有没有去休息。

而45分钟后当他在武馆看到那两个似乎又加深了些的黑眼圈时，克拉克有了答案。

“这就是你替我找的副驾候选人？”克拉克赤着脚踩在海绵垫上，一边说一边脱掉了T恤，工字背心被他上半身的肌肉绷紧，可见离开基地的5年也未曾让他懈怠锻炼。沿着海岸线迁徙的墙上工作性质并不能让克拉克拥有系统规律的体能训练，因此那些肌肉线条紧实流畅，仿佛被海边的风与浪打磨过一般圆润有力。克拉克把重心靠在杵地的武术棍上，冲一旁核对表格的男人扬了扬下巴。

布鲁斯低着头没有动，淡淡的道：“你也早。”半晌他才抬起头，黑眼圈把他衬的更忧郁了些，“巴里今早来找我，说他和哈尔还是不参加选拔了，他俩搭档挺习惯的，叫你别介意。”

“没关系，我不介意。”克拉克无所谓的耸耸肩，“反正候选人里也没有我想要的那个。”

“收起你不切实际的幻想，小镇男孩。”布鲁斯面无表情的用手里的笔点了点他，“这由不得你。”

“你们都到了。”莱恩将军从两人身后走过来，他看了看克拉克，又看了看布鲁斯，轻咳了一声，“那就开始吧。”

“第一局……4比0”  
“第二局……3比1”  
“第三局……”

克拉克很抱歉，这会儿他心情可算不上好，而那点不爽的情绪全部体现在了格斗上。一组、二组、三组……候选人一个一个被他掀翻在地，没几个能在他手下走上几回合。克拉克的余光扫过布鲁斯，男人在表格上划下一条又一条横线的动作让他心情好了一点点，但也就只有一点点而已。

“专心。”当克拉克又将一位候选人淘汰出局，布鲁斯突然在他身后开了口。

“什么？”克拉克转向布鲁斯，抹了一把额头的汗。

“我是说你不够专心，否则刚才的攻击你不必回击两下，右肋一下就够了。”

“是么，听上去韦恩先生对此很有心得，但光是说嘴可没法令我信服，不如跟我比上一场如何？”

身后的人群骚动起来，来看热闹的巴里甚至吹了个口哨，在布鲁斯瞪过去的时候迅速躲到了哈尔身后。

布鲁斯摇了摇头刚想拒绝，克拉克抢先一步说到：“韦恩先生，我有五年没练习过这个了，所以别担心我会弄伤你。”

克拉克望着布鲁斯那两颗琥珀棕的瞳仁慢慢看上来，在紧皱的眉头压迫下，那眼神算得上凶狠。半晌，布鲁斯点点头，把手里的东西递给了不知什么时候出现在他身后的阿尔弗雷德，然后脱下了西装外套和马甲，慢条斯理的把袖口向上挽起。紧接着他弯腰脱下皮鞋和袜子，把袜子随手叠了叠放进鞋子里，毫不在意的把熨得笔直的裤脚向上卷了几道固定住，露出一截脚踝。他接过阿尔弗雷德递过来的武术棍，赤脚踏上了海绵垫。

“既然这是你想要的，小镇男孩，如你所愿。”

06  
“1比0，小心。”

克拉克躺在地上，布鲁斯的武术棍悬在他瞪大的眼前。等等，他是不是快四十岁了？谁能告诉我为什么一个穿西装的中年人身手还会这么敏捷？

但克拉克没有呆愣太久，他迅速横过武术棍用力上挑逼着布鲁斯向后退，接着一跃而起欺身上前，手腕一转，那棍头便稳稳的停在布鲁斯颈边，直指颈动脉。

“1比1，你也小心。”

武馆里鸦雀无声，所有人都屏气凝神看着场中的比试。两人各自向后重新拉开距离，摆好架势，谨慎的迈步。克拉克没让布鲁斯等太久，他向前垮了一大步，手中的武术棍横向扫过去。布鲁斯迅速蹲下了身，棍风带起他头顶的发丝，接着他由下往上，武术棍直取克拉克侧腰。

这两下兔起鹘落不过瞬息之间，布鲁斯出手又快又稳，他抬头，对上了克拉克的双眼，对方仿佛早料到他这一招，手里扫空的武术棍毫不停歇的画满了大半个圆，在尽头斜向下指，千钧一发之际截断了布鲁斯的棍头，并借着这股力道把腰侧的棍子反向挑了出去。布鲁斯的蹲姿到底是下盘不稳，随着手里的武术棍身子向侧后方扭了半圈，克拉克从身后欺上，回手之际武术棍刚好卡在布鲁斯喉头，把他禁锢在自己怀里。若不是招式致命，这尚且算是一个拥抱。

“2比1，你还好吧？”

布鲁斯不明所以的哼了一声，右腿毫无预兆的后撤，赤裸的脚掌蹬上了克拉克右腿的胫骨，同时他的双手猛地拽住卡在咽喉处的武术棍，身体右侧的肌肉整个抽紧，弯腰向前一个过肩摔。

克拉克只感觉小腿前侧一块真实的温暖，紧接着就是天旋地转，等他反应过来时他又躺在地上了。布鲁斯居高临下望着他，嘴角因得意牵起小小一个弧度：“2比2，多关心关心你自己吧。”

克拉克也忍不住跟着笑起来，他爬起身，活动了一下肩胛骨，再次迎了上去。

死敌和挚友之间，往往隔着一线玄学，双方是如此相似又如此不同，但可以肯定的是，他们是这世上最了解你的人。克拉克不知道布鲁斯对他来说即将成为哪一方，但死敌和挚友他总要占一个，因为他能感觉到，他和布鲁斯之间存在一种天然的默契。

他出招他接招，他乘胜追击他轻松化解，他的手腕刚动他的眼神就已经移向了自己将攻击的位置……通感，毫无疑问他与布鲁斯之间存在极强的通感，那使得彼此下意识的、自然而然的动作和策略被轻易洞悉，心跳逐渐趋同。这场比试渐渐变成了拆招喂招，一方略占一丝上风立刻就会被另一方追上，他们是如此棋逢对手，如此心意相通，互相攻击乐此不疲，永远分不出胜负。

克拉克避过布鲁斯的一记进攻，将武术棍往地上一戳，双脚使力蹬地，以此为支点整个身体横向跃起袭向布鲁斯。他动作很快，布鲁斯躲避不及，或许他根本就没想要躲避，男人任由克拉克的大腿绞向他的脖颈，不退反进，整个人揉身扑上来，两个人一起摔在地上。

克拉克的膝弯卡住了布鲁斯的脖子，而布鲁斯也凭借向前一扑的力量伸手扼住了克拉克的咽喉。

两个人以诡异的姿势纠缠在一起，一时半会谁也没动，都在等着对方先投降。

“行了，这局打平。”莱恩将军轻咳了一声，率先打破了静默，接着四下里稀稀拉拉响起掌声，迅速响成了一片。这场势均力敌的比试如疾风骤雨，精彩绝伦，围观的众人几乎忘了呼吸，直到此时才后知后觉的欢呼起来，巴里兴奋的高呼，又吹起了口哨。

克拉克和布鲁斯如梦方醒般放开对方爬起身，不约而同的低头整理身上皱巴巴的衣服。克拉克穿上衬衣，目光瞥过布鲁斯的脚趾，又收回来紧紧盯着手里的纽扣，仿佛那几粒扣子是什么比怪兽还难对付的玩意。

莱恩将军走过来拍拍克拉克的肩膀，语气里都带着笑意：“克拉克，布鲁斯，我不得不说这是难得一见的精彩比试，就结果来看，我们是不是可以……”

“将军。”布鲁斯把西装外套穿好，沉着的截住了莱恩将军的话头，“按规矩，肯特先生的副驾只会从候选名单中产生，这一点没有变化。”

“可是，布鲁斯……”克拉克皱着眉，试图说点什么，但布鲁斯后退一步，摆出了一个不容置喙的抗拒姿态，接着他冲着克拉克和莱恩将军略点了点头，跟阿尔弗雷德一前一后离开了武馆。

“莱恩将军。”克拉克看着布鲁斯的背影，两手握成了拳，“你的任务我接了。”

“？”莱恩将军困惑的看了克拉克一眼，紧接着就了然了。他不动声色的点了点头，跟在布鲁斯身后离开。

如果说这世上有什么跟机甲一样是驾驶员的执念，那就只有自己的搭档。

神经连接、物理相容性、灵魂契合度……机甲驾驶员几乎都有精神领域洁癖，他们不会轻易允许一个人进入自己的脑子，而一旦认定一个人就很难改变。总有驾驶员在失去搭档后因为无法接受下一个人与自己建立链接而选择退役。

搭档的选择必然是慎之重之，同时也靠运气。

机甲搭档就像是一种命运的安排。

而莱恩将军知道，这场比试之后，克拉克·肯特已经认定了布鲁斯·韦恩，谁都无法改变。

07  
“布鲁斯老爷，您真的该休息了。”阿尔弗雷德皱眉站在布鲁斯身后，看着他换上室内休闲服。他的主人已经快50个小时没合眼了，再这样下去铁打的身子也撑不住。

“阿福，再给我1小时，我是很想睡，但有人不让我睡。”布鲁斯刚说完，像是为了验证他的话，门外传来了急促的敲门声。

“韦恩先生，韦恩先生？”

布鲁斯笑着摇摇头，一言不发的坐进椅子里，阿尔弗雷德走过去拉开了门，克拉克·肯特站在门外，还穿着武馆选拔赛时的衣服。

“您好阿尔弗雷德，我知道韦恩先生应该休息，但我真的需要跟他谈谈，我保证，不会超过1个小时。”

阿尔弗雷德扭头看了看布鲁斯，他的主人没有说话，只是端起了桌上的酒杯，悠闲的仿佛已经在那个位置上坐了一整天。

“我想你们需要私人空间。”阿尔弗雷德把克拉克让进了房间，然后退出去关上了门。

房间里突然静下来。

克拉克立在门口，看着布鲁斯静静晃着手里的高脚杯，葡萄酒在室内灯光下发出迷人的光泽。他刚想张口，却不想被布鲁斯抢了先。

“我想问你一个问题”，布鲁斯把酒杯放在桌上，翘起一只脚搭在一边膝盖，两只手在胸前交叉，边说边向着床的方向点了点头，示意克拉克坐下。

“你问。”克拉克客随主便坐在床边，他看着布鲁斯穿着皮鞋的脚和裹在黑色袜子里的脚踝，眼前突然闪过武馆里他赤裸的双足。

克拉克眨了眨眼。

“5年前那场战斗，你失去了你父亲，我知道当时你们的神经元还连在一起，可想而知那是多么可怕和令人心碎的遭遇。”

或许是布鲁斯的声音足够低哑柔和，他突兀的掀开克拉克心上的疤，却并没让当事人感到多少冒犯。克拉克只是深深地吸了口气。

“你因此放弃了贼鸥计划，一走就是5年，是什么让你还愿意回来？”

克拉克抬起头，对上布鲁斯那双琥珀棕的瞳仁，半晌，他缓缓开口，却并没有直接给出回答：“你知道我第一次驾驶机甲的时候只有17岁，虽然灾难令人早熟，但我敢说那时候的我还是浑身冒傻气。行事冲动，不计后果，想来肯定让乔纳森相当头疼。”

说起乔纳森，克拉克忍不住露出了笑容，“知道怪兽很可怕是一回事，直面可怕的怪兽又是另一回事，当整个人类的存续压在你肩上，再多初生牛犊不怕虎的勇气也都有用尽的时候，而我的恐惧来的不早不晚，在我和乔纳森第三次击败怪兽之后，我就被巨大的恐惧和焦虑击垮了。我很难形容那种压力，几百万甚至几千万双眼睛都看着你，寄希望于你，胜利后的荣耀和欢呼就跟阳光下的肥皂泡一样可笑，它很漂亮，但也很脆弱，你知道决不能追逐它。如果失败，那不再是你个人的生死，你会成为害死人类的帮凶。”

“我父亲显然看出了我的不对劲，我以为他会斥责我，他一直对我很严格，可那天他只是带我去了破碎穹顶之上的天台，我们吹着海风，喝着啤酒，像两个男人而不是父子那样聊天。”

“那天晚上，爸问我，’你为什么驾驶机甲？’。”

克拉克停下来看向布鲁斯，“你猜我怎么说？”

布鲁斯没有回答，克拉克也不介意，他继续说了下去：“我说，为了全人类。”

说完克拉克就笑了，他用两只手捂住脸，露出两颗小虎牙，“多伟大，多空洞。然后我父亲说，你猜我的答案是什么，我摇了摇头，他说，’为了玛莎，还有你’。”

克拉克不笑了，他的表情温柔，悠远又哀伤，他明明是安静的，布鲁斯却觉得心脏一阵绞痛。

“玛莎是我母亲，那时候已经因病过世了。爸说，恐惧并不可怕，每个人都会恐惧，别说17岁，就算是77岁，面对那种庞然大物也要吓得尿裤子。重要的是，如何对抗恐惧。爸的答案就是妈和我。每当他坐在这里，他不会去想人类的存亡，地球的未来，他只想到我们俩。他想着妈做的苹果派，想着堪萨斯农场的玉米田，想着抱我在他臂弯里，想着我以后……还能有一个又一个十年。你看，他的责任也没那么大，他只有两个人要保护，或许现在他只剩我一个，但这足以给他勇气和力量，足以战胜恐惧。”

克拉克想起17岁的自己，少年人对父亲的老生常谈似懂非懂，他明白乔纳森的意思，全人类过于虚无缥缈，他需要一个具体的航标，他需要寻找一个灯塔。那个人将会是他生命的明灯，是他勇气的来源，那个人让他心甘情愿坐进机甲，也能带他安全落回人间。

第四次坐进机甲之前，克拉克都没能找到那样一个人，乔纳森笑他，这个人可不是随便谁都可以的，你可以慢慢找，但你要相信，他就在你守护的未来里等你。

而当他坐进机甲那一刻，当他和父亲共享思维与视野的那一刻，一张脸在他脑海里闪过。

是你的话，也可以，克拉克想，那就让我“借”你来暂代我的灯塔吧。

克拉克抬头，看着布鲁斯，那张记忆中的脸已不再年轻，他被岁月洗过，留下了细小的皱纹，鬓边甚至因为过度操劳而早早爬上了几缕银丝。可这一切都无法遮掩男人的光华，无法阻止他在某些人的心里发着光。

布鲁斯若有所思的点了点头，“我明白了”，他说，“所以你愿意回来，是为了一个人，你找到了你的那个人。”

“是。”克拉克回他。

“她还活着？”

“活着。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，现在他知道了自己想从克拉克身上挖掘的东西，但那……不够，远远不够。

“布鲁斯，我请你给我一个机会，也给自己一个机会，我知道你也感觉到了，我们之间的通感有多强烈，跟我一起驾驶机甲，这是实现你理想的最佳办法。”

跟你一起，保护那个人么……布鲁斯看着克拉克，小镇男孩的表情前所未有的认真，那双湛蓝的眼睛像天空又像海洋，有那么一瞬间让他怀疑自己是不是已经毫无理由的沉溺其中。

“好吧”，布鲁斯说，并迅速举起一只手准确捂住了克拉克的嘴，截住了他即将出口的兴奋呐喊。

“我给你这个机会，我可以跟你一起做一次模拟神经测试。但是我还是要说，我不适合做驾驶员，到时候你就会知道这件事是谁都无法改变的。”

“并且”，布鲁斯昂起头，眼神中的妥协一闪而过，重又恢复了疏离和傲慢，“我不对测试中出现的任何情况负任何责任。”

“好的布鲁斯，我相信我们能得到一个满意的结果！”克拉克太高兴了，答应做神经测试基本等同于答应做自己的副驾了，他可以跟布鲁斯·韦恩一起驾驶机甲了！

克拉克几乎高兴的要飘起来了，他晕乎乎的想，不过是个常规的模拟神经测试，能出什么错？

08  
克拉克·肯特在哥谭基地睡了这些年来难得的一个好觉。

生命之墙是移动工地，沿着海岸线迁移是常态，居住条件用简陋来形容都觉奢侈。而他一到哥谭基地，心里眼里脑子里就全被布鲁斯·韦恩填满，心思太多牵绊太多，连梦里都不安稳。

现在不一样了，布鲁斯答应跟克拉克一起做模拟神经测试，而克拉克相信，以他们两个在武馆展现出的默契，测试一定不会有问题。

克拉克·肯特心情很好，这份好心情伴随他起床，洗漱，吃饭再到作战准备室换上作战服，并在看到同样穿好了作战服的布鲁斯时达到了顶峰。

“看来你好好休息过了。”克拉克冲布鲁斯扬了扬下巴，话音里的愉悦挡也挡不住，连带着尾音也跟着上扬。布鲁斯看起来气色不错，至少那两个阴郁的黑眼圈没再挂在原处了。

“……你也早。”布鲁斯一贯的没什么表情，克拉克肆无忌惮的上下打量他，男人不再是那个裹在黑色三件套里的难辨的符号，作战服上的护甲紧紧贴合着他的肌肉曲线，将他高大挺拔又紧实健美的身形整个描了出来。他站在那里，手里来回摩挲头盔，似乎有些紧张。

“哇哦”，克拉克下意识的露出一个微笑，“不得不说，你看起来……真的很棒。”

布鲁斯没有回应克拉克，他保持沉默，低头看着手里的头盔，半晌深吸了一口气，似乎刚才那十几秒钟里这个男人强迫自己跨过了什么障碍一样。布鲁斯的眼神重新变的坚定，他挺起胸膛，用那种克拉克熟悉的混杂着傲慢与调侃的不羁表情转过头来看着克拉克。

“走吧，我们进去。”

模拟驾驶室里的所有仪器仿照驾驶舱1:1来，功能上分毫不差，四周由41块大屏360度包裹，可逼真模拟室内、室外环境，这让它看上去跟机甲里的驾驶舱几乎一模一样，只是没有真正链接机甲，所以并不能随手甩出一发等离子榴弹炮罢了。

“驾驶员已就位，准备神经元连线。”

指挥室里，维克多站在莱恩将军身旁，全神贯注盯着面前的全息投影，左侧的实时视频画面里，克拉克和布鲁斯一左一右站到了位置上。两人的心跳频率、血压、体温等生命数据随着驾驶员与主机相连而显示在屏幕上，阿尔弗雷德站在众人身后，沉默的看着。

“嘿，布鲁斯，”克拉克一边调试主控板一边说：“有件事我得提醒你，千万不要追赶兔子。兔子就是随机读取神经元触发物的缩写，就让它们随意倾泻，别阻碍它们，试着忽略它们，保持通感……”

“……通感是无声的，要用心去感受。”布鲁斯打断了他，“你知道神经元系统，包括四代五代机甲的开发制造，都有我的参与吧？”男人歪了歪头，给了克拉克一个属于哥谭花花公子的wink，“别太担心，小镇男孩。”

“神经元接口开始通感。”

随着机器音的响起，克拉克和布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，无数画面飞速在两人眼前掠过。他们看到年轻的克拉克穿着作战服站在作战室里，看到乔纳森微笑着拍了拍克拉克的脸，看到年少的布鲁斯被阿尔弗雷德抱在怀里，看到阴森的大宅、破败的花园和积满灰的房间，看到年轻的布鲁斯没日没夜泡在技术开发部……

“大脑右半球已校准。”  
“大脑左半球已校准。”  
“驾驶员通感已达成，同步率87%。”

布鲁斯在不断响起的机器音中睁开了眼睛，这是他第一次与别人建立通感，这感觉神奇得难以形容，像是两个人经历过的时光全部杂糅，你中有我我中有你，不分彼此，他就在克拉克脑海里，他也知道克拉克在他脑海里，他并不排斥，也不惊讶，仿佛他们从出生起就是如此，从未分离。

即使已经阅读过无数资料，亲眼目睹过无数次通感，但亲身经历这一切还是让布鲁斯感到新奇。他微张着嘴，眨了眨眼，抬起了自己的左手，旁边的克拉克随着他做出了相同的动作。

“这真不可思议……”布鲁斯看着自己戴着手套的手掌，又看看跟自己一样张开手掌的克拉克，露出了一个几乎算得上喜悦的笑。隔着头盔，克拉克看不清布鲁斯全部的表情，但那股欣喜和雀跃通过神经元分毫不差的传递给了他。

“很高兴你喜欢这个，布鲁斯。”

“同步率90%。”  
“同步率92%。”  
“驾驶员通感稳定，链接校准已完成。”

莱恩将军看着全息屏幕上的数据，满意的点了点头，一旁的维克多看上去可比他惊讶得多。“哇哦，92%，不得不说这真是……有年头没见过这么高的通感数值了。现在我终于明白将军你为什么那么执着于让韦恩驾驶机甲。”

「当然」，将军边想边下意识的转头看了看身后的阿尔弗雷德，这位韦恩家的老管家、布鲁斯仅剩的家人冲他微微点了点头，「这是家族遗传」。

“克拉克，布鲁斯，”将军转回头来，按下了通讯按钮，“模拟神经元测试很顺利，我建议你们顺便做一个模拟战斗测试，这个布鲁斯倒是比克拉克熟悉些，毕竟克拉克有5年没做过这个了。”

克拉克刚想答应，他与布鲁斯相连的意识中突然泛起一阵尖锐的紧张。“布鲁斯？”克拉克转头去看布鲁斯，刚才那种轻松喜悦的表情早已消失，取而代之的并不是布鲁斯惯常的冷漠疏离，而是一种罕见的……恐惧。

「他在害怕」，克拉克清晰的接受到了布鲁斯的情绪，可这份情绪很快就消散了。布鲁斯按下了通讯按钮，语气沉稳而冷静：“好的，将军。”

虽然布鲁斯接受了这个建议，但克拉克仍无法释怀刚才那一点突如其来的紧张感，可他实在想不出一个会让布鲁斯比自己更紧张的理由。

战斗模拟器里会收录曾出现过的所有怪兽，1:1还原他们的外貌和能力。克拉克不确定如果遇见“飓风”，他会是什么反应，5年来，父亲被“飓风”抓出舱外的场景一直是他最难捱的噩梦，他想这会是他永远无法痊愈的ptsd。

“布鲁斯，我想他们会跳过‘飓风’的，如果你是在担心这个的话……”克拉克犹豫着开口，他不能确定这就是导致布鲁斯如此反常的原因。

“是啊，碰见杀死过你一次的怪兽的几率能有多大……”布鲁斯自言自语般的低语着，他没有看克拉克，只是下意识的死咬着嘴唇，浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，那是一种极端危机意识下的自我防御姿态。在这种状态下布鲁斯再也无法好好控制他的情绪，克拉克被那股无边无际的恐惧与忧心激出了一身冷汗。

「情况不太对，我得让将军停下来。」

指挥室里，莱恩将军看着模拟战斗程序列表，默默将“飓风”从上面去掉。他抬起手，随便点选了一个，甚至没有仔细看那是什么。

只要不是“飓风”，哪个都行，不是么？

“噢不……”

阿尔弗雷德的声音从身后传来，莱恩将军扭过身，却看到老管家惨白的脸。他转回身来，屏幕上的模拟程序已经加载完成，他看着图标上怪兽狰狞的脸，后知后觉的忆起了那是什么。

那是一只一代怪兽，在地球遭遇入侵的第四年登陆了哥谭湾。那一战出动了两台一代机甲，却只有一台得以回来，那一天他们失去了两名优秀的驾驶员。

这只怪兽的代号，叫“陋巷”。

可……这不应该，莱恩将军看着老管家可怕的脸色，不敢相信那个猜测。他们从没有让布鲁斯知道这件事，布鲁斯也从没问过。他就这么悲伤、愤怒而沉默的长大，突然有一日就继承了父母的遗志，全情投入了贼鸥计划。

布鲁斯从没抱怨过那个谎言————托马斯·韦恩和玛莎·韦恩死于哥谭的一条小巷，他也从不过问细节，更没有私下调查过。莱恩将军一度为此感到欣慰，他觉得或许布鲁斯已经不知不觉走出了过去的阴霾。

所有人似乎都已经忘了，忘记了哥谭亏欠韦恩夫妇多少，连莱恩将军都差点忘了，忘记了“陋巷”跟“飓风”一样不该出现在今天的模拟训练中。

但这件事布鲁斯本不该知道，至少他不该知道的这么具体。

但阿尔弗雷德此时的反应已经解答了一切。

布鲁斯知道，甚至早就知道。

但一切都来不及了。

“Kaiju模拟程式载入完成。”  
“战斗模式运行中。”

还没等克拉克有所动作，360度大屏幕闪过一片雪花，紧接着模拟的驾驶舱场景消失了，取而代之的是一片不祥的漆黑。无边的夜在他们眼前展开，而脚下是翻涌的哥谭湾。克拉克明白他们已经进入了模拟战斗场景。

好吧，那就让我们会会这家伙吧。

克拉克看了看沉默的布鲁斯，强行压下了心里那丝不安，他紧盯着眼前的夜色，屏息等待。

他们没有等太久。

刚刚还平静的海面突然翻滚起来，在直升机的探照灯下，表层海水泛起一片幽深诡异的蓝色，克拉克还没来得及提醒布鲁斯注意，那怪兽就突然钻出了海面，掀起滔天的巨浪。

这只怪兽有150英尺高，四足兽，扬起的两只前爪侧面各有三排尖刺。它有一个与身体相比略显窄小的三角脑袋，身后拖着一条足有身体一倍长的尾巴，尾尖竖着倒刺，在夜色中如一柄大锤不停击打海面。

克拉克认识这只Kaiju，代号“陋巷”，体型虽不大但杀伤力极高。当年哥谭基地出动了两台机甲，以一组驾驶员死亡的高昂代价才得以杀死它。

“布鲁斯，我们……”克拉克刚张口，眼前的模拟怪兽突然闪动起来，一些混乱的图像迅速闪入又消失，屏幕像崩坏般不断无规则频闪。

布鲁斯无法控制的喘气声和瞬间飙高的心跳在克拉克耳边炸响，一股前所未有的心悸与深渊般的恐惧紧紧攥住了他。

“副驾驶员链接失准。”  
“副驾驶员已失准。”

克拉克看着眼前不断闪动的“陋巷”，他终于反应过来，那不是模拟成像，那是“Rabbit”。

可这只“兔子”不属于他。

追逐它的人是布鲁斯。

“布鲁斯！”克拉克只喊了一声，便被拽进了记忆的漩涡。

09  
克拉克仍在驾驶室里，但他只是站在那里，这里不是他的驾驶室。两位驾驶员正一左一右立于驾驶位，神色专注的看着前方一片漆黑的哥谭湾。

克拉克向前绕去，他确定自己跌进了兔子洞，这只是一段记忆，可这是一段……布鲁斯·韦恩不应该拥有的记忆。

“托马斯·韦恩？”克拉克终于看清了驾驶员的长相，他认得他——哥谭的富豪，布鲁斯的父亲，托马斯·韦恩。可这……

“玛莎，小心，它来了。”托马斯说话了，克拉克这才注意到副驾上的另一位驾驶员，一位女驾驶员，玛莎·韦恩。

身后传来巨大的轰鸣声，克拉克转过身去，只见漆黑的哥谭湾被一袭蓝色划破，仅仅2分钟前他刚见过的怪兽“陋巷”从海里钻了出来。

这就是当年那场战斗！克拉克感觉自己隐隐抓住了什么，却又如此不可思议，他看着韦恩夫妇驾驶机甲，向“陋巷”冲去。

“佐罗，我跟在你后面，小心！”对讲机里传来另一台机甲驾驶员的呼叫。

“别担心，阿瑞斯，交给我们！”托马斯沉稳的回应，他扭头看了看他的副驾，他的妻子，他们的神经元紧密相连，他知道她的爱人与他抱有同样的意志。

打倒它，为了哥谭，为了……他们的孩子。

机甲“佐罗”加速奔跑起来，克拉克看着他们冲向“陋巷”，跟怪兽扭打在一起。

“攻它左肋，尾巴过来了！”韦恩夫妇十分默契，“佐罗”的动作一气呵成，几个重拳就把“陋巷”掀翻跌进海里。海面暂时恢复了平静，连那抹蓝色都不见了。

“阿瑞斯，我看不到它了，你能看到么？”韦恩夫妇操纵机甲四下搜索，那庞然大物却跟它们来时一样，仿佛突然间就消失不见了。

“基地说他们检测到了生物信号，但传输有干扰，接收失败！”

“该死！”托马斯骂了一声，调转机甲往回走，“阿瑞斯，我怕它会绕过我们登陆，往回走！”

“佐罗，后面！”

克拉克跟着韦恩夫妇急转回身，映入眼帘的是一副可怖的画面。那只四足兽一跃从海里跳到了50多米的高空，带起的海水像瀑布般大股倾砸下来。它飞速压向“佐罗”，转瞬就到了眼前。

“防御！”韦恩夫妇立刻摆出防御姿态，“佐罗”抬起两条手臂护在面前，紧接着被“陋巷”砸进了海里。

海水翻卷出无数气泡拍打在驾驶舱的外壁上，“陋巷”张开它上下共四圈利齿的嘴，疯狂啃咬玻璃外壁。

“驾驶舱外壁受损，请注意。驾驶舱外壁受损，请注意。”随着冰冷的机器音响起，玻璃外壁在怪兽可怕的咬合力攻击下终于出现了裂缝。“启动等离子榴弹炮！”托马斯大声喊着，玛莎心有灵犀般按下了操作板。

“等离子榴弹炮启动中，4，3，2，1。”

海水被蓝色的炮火搅成一锅沸水，炮弹击中了“陋巷”，怪兽发出一声尖锐的嘶鸣再次跌入海里。

“佐罗，你们怎么样！”阿瑞斯从后面赶了过来。

“我们没事！那混蛋还活着！”韦恩夫妇操纵“佐罗”从海里站了起来。

“检测到生物信号，3点钟方向1.7海里处发现船只。”

“佐罗”和“阿瑞斯”同时转向，只见幽蓝的波涛间一艘捕鱼船正在其中挣扎。

“这里怎么会出现船只？”阿瑞斯震惊不已，而“佐罗”已经冲了出去。

“他们是被海浪卷过来的！”

两台机甲和一只怪兽搅起的滔天巨浪如海上黑洞，足以令船只偏离航向动力失效。小渔船已经开足了马力，仍无法挣脱死亡的魔爪。

“佐罗，回来，别管那艘船！”

托马斯和玛莎对视了一眼，加速向渔船冲去。他们知道那看似平静的海域里有什么蛰伏等待，可他们不能视而不见。

“佐罗”捞起了渔船，将它放入身侧安全的海域，等它转回身来，迎向它的是“陋巷”那竖满尖刺的尾巴。

“佐罗！！！”

已经产生裂纹的外壁瞬间破裂，大量海水涌进了驾驶舱，怪兽那恐怖的尖牙近在咫尺，克拉克向韦恩夫妇伸出手，却在下一秒被拽出了这可怖的一瞬。他站在指挥室斜后方的研发室里，透过玻璃看着指挥室红灯频闪一片混乱，显示屏上的两个人形标识不断闪动，全部生命数据归零，指挥室里的人们痛苦的捂住了脸。

“爸爸……妈妈……”

一个微弱的声音传来，克拉克转过身，这才发现这房间里还有别人。一个小男孩跌坐在地上，浑身发抖满脸泪水。他的手臂上还贴着电极片，旁边通感神经元测试仪发着警示红光。

“……布鲁斯？”

克拉克慢慢靠过去，小男孩只是跪在地上，把脸埋在手心里，泪水大颗大颗砸在地板上。他痛苦的抽泣，小小的身体蜷成了一团。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克知道这就是布鲁斯，7岁的布鲁斯，他在男孩面前蹲下，犹豫着伸出手，想摸摸他的头，却又不敢。他太明白那种绝望深渊的感受了。

“布鲁斯少爷！”门被撞开了，年轻些的阿尔弗雷德闯了进来，他震惊的环顾四周，很快镇定下来。他走过来，脱下了自己的大衣，披在布鲁斯身上，把他抱进了怀里。

“布鲁斯少爷”，阿尔弗雷德眼里是沉郁的哀戚，那么浓那么重，压得克拉克喘不过气，“我很抱歉。”

“副驾驶员失准，模拟战斗失败，正在关闭程序。”  
“副驾驶员失准，模拟战斗失败，正在关闭程序。”

克拉克眨了眨眼，意识到自己已经脱离了回忆回到了现实。布鲁斯就站在他右边，低着头，看不清表情，只有那近似哽咽的沉重呼吸还响在他耳畔。

没有人说话。莱恩将军，维克多，阿尔弗雷德，都沉默的看着模拟驾驶室的显示屏，只有冰冷的系统音昭示着机器还在运转。

布鲁斯终于动了，他取下了头盔摘下了一只手套，用掌缘蹭了蹭湿润的眼角，不知那是汗还是泪。

克拉克想，他是知道的。

“我早就告诉过你。”布鲁斯转过头来，对克拉克露出了一个，被苦难的命运揉碎了的笑容，他琥珀棕的双眼浸满泪水，轻轻一眨就滚落脸颊。

“我不适合驾驶机甲。”

克拉克听到了心碎的声音。

他说不清那声音来自布鲁斯，还是他自己。

10  
克拉克觉得自己在哥谭基地来的最多的地方不是自己房间，而是布鲁斯·韦恩的房间。彼时他又杵在布鲁斯房门外，看着半开的门缝里漏出的一点光发呆。

刚才两个人一前一后从模拟室出来，布鲁斯始终一言不发，脸色如一潭死水般静得可怕，只有那双通红的眼睛暴露了他们的主人刚才经历了一场多么激烈的情感波动。克拉克默默跟着布鲁斯，两个人走出模拟室，路过作战指挥室，没有人说话也没有人试图阻止他们，空气里的沉寂令人心慌。

克拉克亦步亦趋跟着布鲁斯到了房间门口，然后被男人挡在了外面。布鲁斯把身子卡在敞开的门缝间，低声对他说：“别再跟过来了。”

“可是……”克拉克刚说了几个字就被布鲁斯不耐烦地打断。对方抬起眼，对着他露出一个颇具调侃意味的浪荡笑容：“还是说，小镇男孩想进来看我换衣服？”

“不是，没有！我是说……”克拉克脸涨得通红，他向来不擅长应付这种场面。布鲁斯没有再理会他，转身进屋，那抹轻佻的笑容稍纵即逝，冰冷忧郁的面具又回到了他脸上。

可他到底没有关上那扇门。

克拉克背靠在门边的墙上，听着屋里传来窸窸窣窣脱换作战服的声音，又听到淅淅沥沥的浴室水声，再然后是脚步声和杯子碰撞酒瓶的声音。克拉克转过身，看着那道透光的缝隙，终究还是在心里给自己打气，推门走了进去。

布鲁斯穿着件浴袍坐在床边的凳子上，床头柜上的酒杯里只剩下一半酒，显然另一半已经被这位哥谭富豪灌进了胃里。他的身子前倾，两个胳膊肘支在膝盖上，把脸埋进了手掌里。

“克拉克·肯特，你是不是永远学不会放手？我以为这5年来你多少能领会一些个中真谛。”布鲁斯没有看他，只是疲惫的揉了揉脸，他伸手去够身旁的酒杯，却被克拉克抢了先。

克拉克一口气喝光那半杯酒，在布鲁斯不赞同的注视中把酒杯放到了对方够不到的地方。辛辣的威士忌炽烧着克拉克的喉咙和食道，似乎同时助燃了他身体里原始的冲动和勇气，克拉克走到布鲁斯面前单膝跪下，就这么抬头看着垂着头的男人。两个人靠的很近，他能感觉到布鲁斯紧绷而僵硬的身体，但他没有躲。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克让自己的声音尽量低缓轻柔，像是怕对那颗伤痕累累的心再造成什么伤害似的，“告诉我，当年到底都发生了什么，你为什么会有那段记忆，那段以机甲驾驶员视角看到的战斗本不该存在于你脑海中的，告诉我布鲁斯。”

或许是此时的克拉克足够温柔无害，也或许这二十几年的缄默对男人来说太过残酷，布鲁斯在克拉克的注视下终于放松下来，他捋了捋潮湿的额发，表情变得隐忍而痛苦，他用他那布满血丝的通红双眼回望克拉克，而克拉克觉得自己的心正跟着布鲁斯的嘴唇一起颤抖。

哥谭富豪布鲁斯·韦恩在世人眼中或许有千般面貌，但克拉克相信，这一刻他眼前的这个布鲁斯，这个脆弱痛苦又苍白的布鲁斯，是最赤诚最真实的那个。而自己是那个撬开蚌壳的人。

“我的父母，托马斯·韦恩和玛莎·韦恩，不仅仅是贼鸥计划的创始人和研发人员，他们也是优秀的机甲驾驶员。”布鲁斯一边说一边抬手去够酒瓶，中途却又被克拉克截住，这次对方直接握住了他的手，布鲁斯没有挣扎。他任由这人牵着他，感受着体内那股亟需酒精抚慰的焦躁在克拉克手掌传来的温度中逐渐淡化。

“你知道机甲都是由两个人共同驾驶，为了分担神经元传感系统造成的巨大负荷。而你们不知道的是，在我父母战死之前，曾有过一个三人驾驶的研究计划，而且他们几乎就要成功了。”

克拉克心里的疑惑逐渐散去，他想起那段回忆里小布鲁斯身边的仪器和他身上贴着的那些链接电极片，大概明白了那晚发生的事。“所以当时你……”克拉克喉头滚了滚，声音干涩嘶哑，“你和你的父母链在一起，你共享了他们的视野，他们的……一切感官。”

布鲁斯闭上眼，点了点头。

“当时佐罗和阿瑞斯收不到基地的信号，他们无法获取kaiju的定位。而我就在基地里，我想我可以把自己看到的都远程共享给他们。因此我跑进研发室启动了通感仪，三人系统虽然还处在开发阶段，但父亲曾带我试验过，我们三个曾经相连。透过那面巨大的玻璃窗我能清楚的看到作战指挥室的显示屏，我知道我能帮上忙，但我没来得及……那个节骨眼上没人会盯着一个7岁的小孩去了哪里，知道这件事的只有阿福。”

布鲁斯的手轻微的颤抖，克拉克不得不加大力气握住他。那时的布鲁斯通过神经元亲身经历了父母被怪兽杀死的全过程。他们的恐惧、不甘、痛苦都永远烙印在了他的心里，两个人的死亡，双倍的折磨，即使是有着相同经历的克拉克，他经受这些时已经21岁，而布鲁斯不过7岁，在那颗稚嫩脆弱的幼小心灵前所有的痛苦和折磨都将无限放大，更何况是这么惨痛的瞬间。克拉克不知道布鲁斯究竟是如何熬过来的。

他终于明白布鲁斯身上那股挥之不去的阴郁从何而来。

可他还是凭借那颗坚毅不屈的心灵挺过来了，他继承了父母的遗志，接管了贼鸥计划，并亲自投入其中，布鲁斯·韦恩是当之无愧的楷模。

“我的父母为守护哥谭而死，但出于保护贼鸥计划的目的，基地不得不向政府、向整个世界隐瞒真相，将他们俩与所有这些割离。最终我的父母就那么无声无息的‘死’在一条小巷里了，有人同情他们，有人拍手称快，没过几天人们就找到了新的谈资，这座他们至死保护的城市永远不会知道真相。你说得对，克拉克，没人在意背后的故事。”

布鲁斯的声音颤抖，双眼被泪水打湿，这些年来的委屈、无助、痛苦、不甘和愤怒一股脑的涌出来，那汹涌的情绪几近将他淹没。

“……所以你才找到我，你想知道，跟你有着相似经历的我能不能跨过这道坎。如果我能做到，那么或许你也能，对么？”克拉克全都想明白了，为什么布鲁斯会关注他，为什么会让莱恩将军找他回来，他全明白了。自己就像布鲁斯的另一重映像，他们都在通感时“死”过一次，从灾难中幸存了下来，却不得不面对残破的心灵和艰难无望的人生。

但布鲁斯不想认输，他一直在与命运抗争，与心底深渊般的恐惧抗争，他和克拉克都被命运扼住了咽喉，而他想给克拉克一个机会，也给自己一个机会。

“……如果你能……你能跨过去，那么或许我也可以……抱歉克拉克，我只是在利用你。”布鲁斯的声音很轻，他低下头，试图避开克拉克的目光。然而克拉克没给他这样的机会，他用双手捧起布鲁斯的脸，让他与自己对视。

“噢布鲁斯，布鲁斯。”克拉克用大拇指拭去布鲁斯眼角的泪痕，眉眼里藏着无奈的温柔，“别把自己说的那么自私，好像我没有因此受益似的。我很高兴能有机会帮上忙，真的，谢谢你。”

布鲁斯看着克拉克，那双湛蓝的眼睛无比真挚，将他内心漫上来的愧疚一扫而空，但他还是别扭的低下了头。“好吧，随你怎么想，但别忘了你仍然没有找到合适的副驾驶员。”

克拉克似乎对布鲁斯这样说一点不感到意外，他只是挑了挑眉，笑着说：“你这就放弃了？韦恩先生，太快可不是好事。”

布鲁斯皱起眉头，他有点不确定面前这笑得一脸正直的年轻人刚才是不是跟他开了黄腔，但很快他就选择忽略掉那违和的困惑。“你看到了，我的精神状态很不稳定，我不能以这种状态进入实战，那会害死你的。”

“布鲁斯，还记得我父亲教给我的那个对抗恐惧的方法么？”

布鲁斯点点头：“我记得，但我没有那样一个人可以去……”

他的话没有说完，克拉克的手指抵住他的唇，再次打断了他。布鲁斯记不得这是小镇男孩第几次打断他了，从来没有人会这样做，可他却一点都不生气，也不觉得冒犯，只感到有些无可奈何。这不常见，通常布鲁斯·韦恩才是令人无可奈何的那一个。

“我有一个主意，我想我们可以试试，如果你愿意，如果你相信我……”

布鲁斯看着克拉克，他说不清自己对他的信任从何而来，或许只是因为他们进入过彼此的脑子，通感同步率高到吓人，这至少说明他们在很多方面都非常契合，因此他就能无条件的献上自己的信任么？

不，布鲁斯清楚，不是这样的。这一切隐秘情绪的起源远比这还要更早，并且绵延了近十年。当他自梦魇中惊醒，当他遥望哥谭漆黑的夜空和城市璀璨的灯火，当他从文档研究资料中刚得一丝闲暇，当他盯着喝空的酒杯，布鲁斯的脑海里偶尔会闪过那个少年人。他站在那里，穿着作战服，身边的工作人员围绕着他来来去去仿佛一条永不停歇的光带，而那个少年只是静止在那里。他站的笔挺，双手握拳紧紧贴在修长的双腿两侧，他茫然四顾，布鲁斯从他脸上捕捉到了一丝无措。

所有人环绕着他，但却没有人发现他内心的惊惶与恐惧。

布鲁斯仿佛看到了当年的自己。

当那个少年的视线与他隔空交接的时候，布鲁斯几乎立刻就被那双湛蓝双眼中的无助击中。他强自压下心底涌起的痛楚，向着少年点了点头。你可以的，他在心里轻轻说，我相信你可以。

即使心声无法传递，情感却能通过眼神从一颗心抵达另一颗心。布鲁斯看着少年人重新挺起脊梁，转身大步走向驾驶舱，这次没有惶惑也没有犹疑。布鲁斯记住了那个背影，也记住了少年人湛蓝的眼睛。

布鲁斯不愿承认他对那天的少年始终抱持着一定程度的关注，或者说是一种挂念， 关于少年——克拉克·肯特的消息总是不经意就溜进自己的耳朵。他跟乔纳森的绝妙搭档、年仅17岁的少年展现出了惊人的天赋、他们保卫着大都会年复一年，直到那一役，乔纳森·肯特战死，克拉克独自一人驾驶机甲战胜了怪兽，而乔纳森死时父子俩的神经元仍然相连。

布鲁斯不知该怎么面对这个消息，有那么一秒，他甚至怀疑是他这些年来的注视令克拉克·肯特遭难，否则要如何解释这世上竟有如此巧的事？从此这世上有人懂他，可他宁可这种诅咒般的苦痛从未降临在少年的身上。

但同时他又感到一丝骄傲，克拉克·肯特终究比他更强大，他在那个瞬间战胜了恐惧，独自赢得了胜利，即使他最后选择离开，那也只是因为他还没做好准备面对这一切。

布鲁斯认可他，敬佩他，理解他，对布鲁斯来说克拉克·肯特是特别的，独一无二，如今他选择毫无保留的信任对方，也不过是近十年的注视造就的必然结果。

布鲁斯张了张嘴，那个“信任”就要撑破他的胸腔暴露他所有的秘密，克拉克的目光里是支持与鼓励，他能从中汲取到力量。

“克拉克，我……”

布鲁斯终究没能把话说完，刺耳的警报声响彻哥谭基地。两个人对视一眼，迅速站起身来。克拉克转向门边，留给布鲁斯足够的空间换衣服。

“布鲁斯老爷，肯特先生，很抱歉打扰你们。”房门被阿尔弗雷德推开，老管家的表情极为慎重，“出事了。”

11 *本章莱克斯·卢瑟喜迎光头（不是  
“你是不是疯了，再说一遍你做了什么？！”

当布鲁斯和克拉克赶到作战室的时候，戴安娜、史蒂夫、巴里、哈尔、亚瑟和奥姆都已经全副武装站在那里，莱恩将军在旁边一言不发，维克多焦虑地来回走动，莱克斯·卢瑟被他们围在中间，他蜷缩在椅子里，浑身发抖，双眼血红还在流鼻血，而更诡异的是他那一头讨喜的卷发随着他梳理的动作一缕一缕的往下掉，斑秃的样子令他看起来狼狈到了极点。

“发生了什么？”布鲁斯问道。

“卢瑟！”维克多的手指在空中激烈的比划了几下，“他跟kaiju的大脑通感了！你们能想象么？紧接着缺口就有动静了，三只四代，三只！我敢打赌这肯定跟卢瑟有关！”

莱恩将军比了个手势让维克多冷静，他转向卢瑟，问道：“说说看，你在通感里都看到了什么？”

“这听起来很不可思议，但是，他们，kaiju，并不是屈从于兽性才侵略了地球。”莱克斯·卢瑟终于把最后一缕头发揪了下来，但他好像并不在意自己那颗光秃秃的脑袋，只是神经质的一边抖一边快速说了起来，“一代二代三代四代，他们都是克隆出来的，不过是外星殖民者的‘猎犬’。它们的目的是攻击大城市，扫清障碍也就是我们，然后真正的殖民者才会入住。我们的计划也行不通了，那个缺口只会让通过识别的kaiju通过，如果你把核弹扔进去它只会在我们这边爆炸，所以得想办法让缺口把核弹识别为kaiju，你们明白我的意思么？”

“嗯，看样子我们需要怪兽的尸体，而现在正好来了三个。”戴安娜昂起头，看着显示屏上的三个移动中的红点，眼中闪烁着无所畏惧的光彩，“我们还等什么？”

“那么按照原计划，亚特兰蒂斯负责运送核弹，神奇女侠和神速掩护，克拉克和布鲁斯，你们暂时镇守基地。亚瑟、奥姆，不到万不得已你们不要出手，戴安娜史蒂夫巴里哈尔，你们两台机甲要面对三只怪兽，能行么？”

“没问题Boss。”哈尔冲莱恩将军比了个ok，巴里拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，安慰他道：“别有压力大个子，你就安心守在这里，大陆架交给我们，海岸线交给你们。”

克拉克悄悄看了看默不作声的布鲁斯，冲巴里点了点头，他没有错过布鲁斯在身侧握紧的拳头。

入侵警报很快刺破了哥谭宁静的空气，大桥关闭，全市市民疏散前往避难所，空气里的紧张和胶着一触即发。

克拉克仰望着三台巨大的机甲，WonderWoman腰上有一条金色的软鞭，由特殊材料制成，那是神奇女侠机甲最独特的标志；神速的躯干是鲜艳的红色，四肢的护甲是绿色，他的材料质量轻密度高，轻便坚韧，因此也拥有最快的移动速度；亚特兰蒂斯全身都覆盖着鳞片般的护甲，武器是一只能释放激光炮的巨大三叉戟，那些护甲紧密保护着机身，在深海时会自动张开让水流从间隙快速通过，亚特兰蒂斯因此能够克服巨大的海水阻力，保证深海作战的效率，经常冲在大陆架战斗最前方，而这一次他却要跟在神奇女侠和神速后面。

三台机甲被牵引机带离哥谭湾，飞离海岸线，克拉克的心脏跟着他们远去的身影一同狂跳。

“我知道你不想只是待在这里，我很抱歉。”布鲁斯在克拉克身后轻轻的说。

“不，你不需要向任何人道歉。”克拉克转过身看向布鲁斯，“没有人能要求你做任何事，只有你自己可以。”

“各位，快看！”维克多突然在显示屏前喊到，克拉克和布鲁斯快步走过去，几个人一起看着生命信号打印机打出一条波动剧烈的信号纸。

“多大，几代。”莱恩将军的声音低沉沙哑，仿佛对即将被道出的结果有了预感。

“……是五代。”维克多顿了顿，“第一只五代，将军。”

“他们三台机甲无法对付四只怪兽，如果亚特兰蒂斯被摧毁，那我们就完了。”莱恩将军看向克拉克和布鲁斯，“克拉克，布鲁斯，给我一个答复。”

“布鲁斯”，克拉克转过身，望进布鲁斯的眼睛，“他们需要我们，哥谭需要你。”

“好吧好吧，小镇男孩”，布鲁斯认命的叹了口气，“死马当活马医吧。”

12  
布鲁斯又站在了克拉克的右边，以他的副驾驶员的身份，不同的是这次他们坐进了驾驶舱，再也没有重来一次的机会了。

“你有没有想过如果我在战斗中失准会怎么样？”布鲁斯看着淡定确认操作板的克拉克，忍不住说。“我会害死你。”

“左右一样是死，我更愿意死在机甲里。”克拉克的语气很轻松，仿佛等在前方的不是人类的生死之战，而是一场愉快的聚餐，“不过我也不是毫无准备。”

克拉克看向身边的人，他的副驾驶员正看着他，紧皱的眉头即使隔着头盔也看得真真切切。他这才觉得不可思议，他从没想过会和布鲁斯·韦恩靠的这么近。

“你知道，虽然我们共享了彼此的大脑，但那更像是一场幻灯片快进，大量琐碎的记忆片段并不能让我们完全看到彼此全部过往，除非我们仔细去回忆某一段经历，就像‘兔子洞’那样。”克拉克抬手扶住头盔，冲布鲁斯笑了。“有一只‘兔子’，是我要送给你的。”

说完克拉克按下了通感启动键，闭上了眼睛。

“神经元接口开始通感，大脑左半球已校准，大脑右半球已校准，同步率92%……”

无数的记忆碎片在布鲁斯脑海中闪过，然后那些画面慢慢散去，只留下了几个不断回放的片段。布鲁斯知道那是克拉克选出来要给他看的。

他看着驾驶舱里的克拉克，17岁的他站在乔纳森·肯特身边，目不转睛的注视前方。一丝紧张和恐惧顺着相连的神经传导到了布鲁斯脑海里，他知道那是克拉克此时的心情，而紧接着，他看到克拉克闭上了眼，微微弯起嘴角，整个人都放松了下来。

那丝恐惧消失无踪，包裹克拉克的只剩温柔和坚定的暖意。布鲁斯透过相连的神经元看到了克拉克全部的所思所想。

克拉克正想着“那个人”，那个他要保护的人，那个他为之而战的意义。

布鲁斯·韦恩看到了自己。

他站在作战准备室里，遥遥向克拉克点了点头。这个画面无数次出现在克拉克脑海，在他每一次穿上作战服，每一次坐进机甲，每一次迎向无情的命运，克拉克·肯特想到的都是布鲁斯·韦恩。

布鲁斯从没想过，那双自己无法忘却的蓝眼睛的主人，原来也一直没有忘记他，和他一样，对方也记挂着他。

布鲁斯睁开了眼睛，他微微张嘴，想说什么又觉得千言万语都没了必要，他们在彼此的脑子里。

“虽然你还没找到那个人，但没关系。”克拉克看着布鲁斯，那双蓝眼睛是布鲁斯无法逃避的宿命，“你仍然要拼命活下去，每一次命运想要淹没你的时候，你都要反手扼住他的咽喉，告诉他你不是好惹的，你永远不会放弃。因为你看，你是我的‘那个人’，你是我之所以在这里的意义，所以我请求你，在你找到你的那个人之前，就把这个当做战斗的理由好么？布鲁斯·韦恩，能不能请你，待在我身边？”

我会守护你，用我不变的一颗心，用我遇见你后至死方休的全部生命，守护你。

布鲁斯看着克拉克，他的大脑一片空白，克拉克那磅礴的爱意席卷了他。

“好。”

他听到了自己的声音。

13  
哥谭湾大陆架边缘，神速和女侠挡在亚特兰蒂斯身前，三台机甲站在齐肩深的海水里，与对面的三头怪兽静默对峙。

代号“憎恶”和“剑龙”的怪兽在前方谨慎的踱来踱去，“雷兽”在刚才的战斗中受了伤，离得更远些，怪兽的血液将那一片海水染成了诡异的蓝色。

通讯频道传来哈尔的声音：“它们怎么不动了，是怕了么？”

史蒂夫说：“我不这么认为，它们应该是想拖住我们，好让那只五代kaiju顺利传送过来！”

黛安娜点了点头：“没错，亚特兰蒂斯不能轻举妄动，我们两台机甲对付三只怪兽已经很吃力，如果再来一只五代那局势真的不容乐观。”

哈尔：“那我们还等什么？等那只五代过来把我们一网打尽么？”

亚瑟：“不，我们……”

直升机旋翼的破空声打断了驾驶员们的对话，三台机甲扭过身，看向声音来处。巴里最先发出一声欢呼：“没想到还能再次看到蓝大个，真是棒呆了！”

三代机甲Superman四肢的金属是蓝色的，肩部垂下一袭红色的“披风”——那是材质特殊的软金属，平时看上去像布料一样柔软，能随风摆动，当它们启动的时候却是最坚硬的护翼，而最具辨识度的是Superman胸前那个巨大的“S”，所有人都知道那不是super的首字母，那来源于一则英雄传说，象征着希望。

牵引机放开了固定器，Superman从天而降，激起巨大的水花。

“嗨各位，久等了。”再次坐进Superman的克拉克十分兴奋，连身旁的布鲁斯也忍不住跟着翘起嘴角。

“是够久了老兄，你们再不来战斗可就结束了。”亚瑟调侃道。

“很高兴在这里看见你，布鲁斯。”黛安娜的声音顺着通讯系统传过来。

“我也是，黛安娜。”布鲁斯微笑着回应。

哈尔说：“好了各位，待会再叙旧不迟，现在我们得想办法到缺口那里去，怪兽们开始移动了！”

众人向前方看去，果然，三只怪兽钻进了海里不见踪影，雷达上的三个红点正向缺口靠近。

布鲁斯说：“我们最好速战速决，这些生物背后的智慧生命才是我们真正的敌人，一旦他们看破我们的计划，只怕会有更多五代kaiju出现，到那时候我们就无力回天了。”

“那我们还等什么？”巴里的声音堪称愉悦，紧接着机甲神速就跃进了海里。女侠紧随其后，超人和亚特兰蒂斯跟在后面。

四台机甲扎进了深海，越往前行阻力越大，能见度也几近于0。神速在海里的行进速度依然很快，但轻便的材料削弱了机甲在深海的压力承受度，这让神速不得不格外小心。Wonderwoman脚步稳健，腰上的软鞭随着水流浮动，发出淡金色的光芒。超人走在她后面，红色披风上的金属片张开，过滤海水，几乎没有形成任何阻力，而最独特的要数亚特兰蒂斯，整台巨大的机甲像鱼一样毫无阻力的在海中游动。

“各位，距离前方缺口还有100米，你们那边情况怎么样？”莱恩将军的声音从通讯频道传出来。

“海底太暗了，能见度见鬼的糟糕！”哈尔闷闷不乐的回道。

“哦别担心天才，再离近一点我们就可以开灯了。”巴里笑了笑，“只怕你并不想看五代kaiju的丑样子。”

三台走在前面的机甲停下了脚步，把亚特兰蒂斯护在身后，一起打开了远光灯。只见前方缺口正发出不详的光亮，周围的海水沸腾般翻卷起来，水流和气泡像风刃一样刮过来。

“哇！”神速力被鼓荡的水流击中，身子一歪，神奇女侠及时伸手抓住了他。“多谢，史蒂夫，黛安娜，我果然还是更喜欢陆地。”哈尔的声音听上去更加闷闷不乐了。

在翻搅的水流和迸发的红光中，第一只五代kaiju从缺口里钻了出来。这家伙身长足有普通机甲的三倍，长着一个双髻鲨般的头颅。它有四足，身后拖着三条又长又粗的尾巴，每一根尾端都有尖刺。它远远浮在缺口上方的海水里，冲着众人张开了尖牙嶙峋的巨口。

“……我讨厌这玩意。”奥姆一句话道尽了大家的心声。

“女侠，神速，注意，那三只四代分散开了！”布鲁斯看着雷达显示屏说，“别让它们靠近亚特兰蒂斯！”

“收到！”神速和神奇女侠立即作出回应。

“他们听你指挥？”克拉克挑了挑眉毛，“据我所知你这是第一次进入实战吧？”

“你以为平时在指挥室我都在旁观么”，布鲁斯愉悦的勾了勾嘴角，“哦，还有一件事是你不知道的，他们所有人，都是收到我的邀请才成为驾驶员的，这对你来说足够了么，小镇男孩？”

「团队灵魂，人生导师，棒极了。」克拉克在心里默默翻了个白眼，「还以为一直被他关注的只有我，真是哪来的自信」。

「希望你还记得我也在你脑子里，克拉克」

布鲁斯那股明快而愉悦的情绪几乎是毫不掩饰的，克拉克忍不住也跟着笑起来，不得不说他实在喜欢这样的布鲁斯。

“当心！！”海底能见度过于糟糕，远光灯无法在海水里发挥太多功效，而怪兽的动作实在迅捷，这意味着当雷达有所指示时或许已经太迟了。

憎恶扭动着身子从侧面突然出现，将神速直接扑了出去，女侠反应迅速，抽出腰间软鞭向前一甩，套中了憎恶头部左侧的犄角，两台机甲被迅速拖入了黑海的海中。

“神速！女侠！该死，启动等离子榴弹炮。”克拉克和布鲁斯同时按下启动键，超人左手抬起，上面离子电弧将附近的海水映成了蓝色。

“超人，7点钟方向！”亚瑟的声音传来，与此同时雷兽从超人身后蹿出，张开巨口咬住了超人的胳膊。

“左前臂受损，离子炮启动失败，左前臂受损……”

雷兽那颗脑袋前的保护膜像食人花花瓣样张开，恶心又诡异，它尖利的牙齿整个贯穿进超人的左臂，电弧疯狂的从裂口处飙出来，映的雷兽那对三角眼更加邪恶。

超人举起右拳，狠狠砸向雷兽的脑袋，一拳、两拳，直到那畜生吃痛松开了嘴。

“克拉克！”布鲁斯喊了一声，克拉克立刻在脑内接收到了他的信号，他随着布鲁斯的目光看过去，只见雷兽左下腹有一道创口，正往外冒着幽蓝的血液。这只kaiju在刚才的战斗中被击中了！

克拉克立即明白了布鲁斯的用意，超人的拳头对准了那道创口，狠狠砸了下去。

雷兽被剧痛击中，在水中疯狂挣扎起来，但超人紧紧揽住它的脖子，一拳又一拳不断轰击。

“离子炮切换！”布鲁斯按下指示键，超人把离子炮从破损的左手换到了右手，“瞄准！”超人的右拳直接戳进了雷兽的伤口，紧接着离子榴弹炮炸开耀眼的电弧轰进了雷兽体内。

kaiju甩动着丑陋的头颅拼命挣扎，四溅的血肉将整个海水搅成蓝色，第三发离子炮终于从左肋轰进，右肩轰出，把雷兽整个打穿。四代怪兽发出震耳欲聋的痛吼，渐渐在蓝色的海水里浮起不动了。

克拉克和布鲁斯还没喘口气，三条粗壮的触须突然冲破被蓝血搅浑的海水，迅猛地击中了超人。机甲被这力道整个抽飞了出去，整个驾驶室警告声响成一片。

“该死！”克拉克和布鲁斯操纵着超人重新站起身，就见那只五代kaiju——毒妇，收回了刚才用做武器的尾巴，在前方整个站立起来，朝着仰起头的机甲发出怒吼。

“它太大了，超人恐怕很难扛住它的冲击！”克拉克朝布鲁斯喊道。

“神速！女侠！你们还没结束么？这边需要你们！”布鲁斯毫不犹豫按下了通讯键，眉头也随之皱了起来，“克拉克，你看前面。”

克拉克眯起了眼，只见毒妇始终立在那里没有动，那片海水里的蓝血散的差不多了，一条骨刺嶙峋的脊背划开了那片血雾。刚才起就不知道藏在哪里的剑龙终于现了身。

毒妇朝着剑龙吼了几声，后者立刻竖起全身的尖刺，抖着那条大尾巴钻进旁边漆黑的海水里再次消失不见，而毒妇终于低下了身子，大吼一声向超人冲了过来。

“那些四代kaiju似乎听五代的调遣，这可不是什么好兆头。”布鲁斯一边摆好迎击架势一边说。

“这说明这只五代有极高的智商，它刚才很可能对剑龙下达了伺机偷袭的命令！”克拉克跟着分析道，“走一步看一步吧，准备迎击！”

毒妇眨眼就游到了眼前，它挥动巨大的前爪拍向超人，带起的水流像一堵墙一样撞上机甲，超人整个被掀飞出十几米撞上了背后的深海丘陵。

“舱壁受损，密闭程度87%，机体渗水，控制系统出现故障……”驾驶舱里红色的警示灯频闪，冰冷的机器音报告着机甲的情况。克拉克扶着脑袋勉力站起身，就见对面的毒妇又冲了过来。

“布鲁斯！你没事吧布鲁斯！”克拉克扭头查看布鲁斯的情况，然而骤然响起的系统警报夺取了他的注意：“11点方向出现生物波动，距离30米。”

“糟糕，来不及了！”

一度消失的剑龙从身旁黑暗的海水中闪现出来，张开利爪扑向超人，但它硕大的身体却在半途突然停滞住了。布鲁斯摇晃着爬起来，跟克拉克一起抬头看着眼前的一幕：亚特兰蒂斯像鱼一样灵活矫健的破开水流，迎面截停了剑龙的攻势。

布鲁斯：“亚瑟！奥姆！”

“抱歉各位，让我们就这么在旁边干看着还不如给我们来个痛快。”亚瑟边说边笑，“主要是奥姆他忍不住了。”奥姆闻言没有说话，只是不满的哼了一声。

“各位坚持住，我们和女侠马上过去接应你们！”神速的声音插进通讯频道，克拉克和布鲁斯都松了口气，看来他们已经顺利解决了另一只怪兽。

“亚特兰蒂斯，把剑龙带走，别让它们两个有机会打配合！”布鲁斯边说边转向克拉克，“是时候亮出我们的新武器了。”

“交给你了！”克拉克心下了然，他不在的这五年，布鲁斯对Superman可不只是维修而已，研发新武器和新攻击招式自然也在计划内。

亚特兰蒂斯的三叉戟将剑龙逼的节节后退，慢慢远离了超人，毒妇咆哮一声，巨大的身体像炮弹一样冲了过来，克拉克和布鲁斯操纵机甲毫不畏惧的迎了上去。

“热视线准备，克拉克，跟着我！”布鲁斯按下启动按钮，朝克拉克点了点头，克拉克心领神会，两个人的所思所想完全同步。在两个庞然大物即将相撞的瞬间，Superman突然双膝跪地，身子后仰，借力从毒妇身下的空隙滑了过去，与此同时，机甲的双目发出耀眼的红光，两道离子激光光速喷薄而出，随着Superman的滑行从五代怪兽肚腹到尾巴切出极长的一道伤口。

毒妇发出凄厉的嚎叫，血雾将附近的海水再次染蓝，但它没有回头，反倒忍着剧痛朝一旁与剑龙麓战的亚特兰蒂斯冲去。

“不好！亚瑟奥姆，小心身后！”

剑龙配合着毒妇，咬住了亚特兰蒂斯的一条腿，让机甲无法动弹，身后冲过来的毒妇张开巨口狠狠咬住了机甲的肩膀，靠着巨大的冲力将亚特兰蒂斯整个拽了出去。随着沉闷的金属撕裂音和噼啪乱闪的电弧，亚特兰蒂斯那条被剑龙咬住的腿整个被撕了下来。

“Fuck！”驾驶舱里一片混乱，亚瑟高声咒骂，抡起胳膊将手里的三叉戟向着剑龙的方向狠狠掷了出去。闪着电光的武器破开周围浑浊的海水，猛地插进了还死命咬着机甲腿的那颗脑袋。

“机体受损严重，右腿缺失，控制系统受损，舱壁渗水，核弹稳定性受损，系统正在评估……”机器音响彻亚特兰蒂斯的驾驶舱，五代怪兽仍然没有松口，它咬着机甲将其在海底沙地拖行，断腿创口不断撞上海底岩石，机甲碎屑翻飞。亚特兰蒂斯仍能动弹的那只手臂不断挥拳击打毒妇，但五代体格巨大，它的攻击并没能起到什么作用。

亚瑟在机体的震动中大声喊：“亚特兰蒂斯坚持不了多久了，我们得想办法把核弹移交出去！”他看向一旁紧皱眉头的奥姆，露出一个淡淡的笑容，“我知道你不愿意，但看来我们得死在一起了。”

“……白痴”，奥姆咬着牙低低地说，“我从来都不讨厌跟你一起。”

Superman拖着受损的躯体拼命向亚特兰蒂斯跑去，但五代怪兽的速度太快了，他们只能眼睁睁看着亚特兰蒂斯被毒妇拖拽进更黑的深海。就在此时，一道耀眼的电光闪过，狠狠甩上了毒妇的尾巴紧紧缠绕。Wonderwoman一只手握着软鞭向后收紧，整条软鞭崩得笔直，毒妇疯狂甩动尾巴却无法挣脱女侠的控制，被迫停在原地不断挣扎。

“抱歉我们来迟了。”史蒂夫的声音从通讯系统里传来，克拉克抬头去看，却发现Wonderwoman另一只手臂的位置空空如也。“遇到了点小麻烦。”

克拉克和布鲁斯对视了一眼都暗自心惊，这可不是一点小麻烦能概括的，女侠和神速显然经过了一场惨烈的战斗。

“那只天杀的剑龙，竟然突袭我们！噢我刚才看到了它的尸体，干得好亚特兰蒂斯！”哈尔的声音响了起来，神速随之出现在亚特兰蒂斯身边，冲着毒妇的头就是几记重拳，直把怪兽打的松口放开了亚特兰蒂斯。

亚瑟了然：“看来在被五代召唤过来之前，那畜生一直在暗处偷袭。”他和奥姆默默的看了一眼女侠的断臂，心想这就是机甲损失惨重的原因了。

趁着女侠和神速牵制毒妇的空档，超人终于赶了过来，顺便把亚特兰蒂斯的三叉戟也捡回来了。

黛安娜喊道：“超人，要做什么尽快，我要拖不住它了！”

“神速，让开！”超人原地高高跃起，将手中的三叉戟狠狠戳进了怪物的颈项，五代kaiju吃痛疯狂扭动，神速忙赶过去和女侠合力拉住软鞭。

“混蛋畜生，请你吃烤肉！”克拉克和布鲁斯动作一致，操纵Superman叉着毒妇的脖子一步一步往旁边喷吐岩浆的海山上拖。毒妇一边惨嚎一边挣扎，更多的血液从下腹的伤口涌出来，这只五代终究没能敌过三台机甲联手，它那颗丑陋的脑袋被海山熔岩烤的滋滋作响，直到那炙热滚烫的岩浆烧穿了它的天灵盖，超人神速和女侠才松了手，任由这具巨大的尸体在海水里浮了起来。

“各位都还好么……”黛安娜轻声问，然而答案不言而喻。Wonderwoman少了一只手臂，亚特兰蒂斯少了一条腿，神速和Superman机身破损都很严重，面对三只四代和一只五代kaiju，众人能活下来实在是个奇迹。

“各位，很高兴你们都没事，但现在还不是歇息的时候，缺口还有动静！”维克多的声音从通讯器里传来，“我们得尽快把核弹送过去，不然很快第2只、第3只五代kaiju就要来了！”

克拉克看着其他机甲，亚特兰蒂斯肢体受损，没办法继续执行任务，神奇女侠也一样，而神速的机甲材质承受不了缺口处过高的压强。克拉克转头看了看布鲁斯，对方也正转过头来看着自己，他知道对方跟自己在想着同一件事。

“亚特兰蒂斯，把核弹交给我们”，克拉克和布鲁斯操纵着机甲走向亚特兰蒂斯，“剩下的任务超人可以完成。”

奥姆：“不，我们还可以……”

布鲁斯打断了他：“你们少了一条腿，亚特兰蒂斯几乎丧失了战斗力，谁也不知道缺口对面是什么情况，如果再次面对五代怪兽，你们能保证顺利引爆核弹么？”

巴里急道：“那我们也可以……”

“巴里”，布鲁斯叹了口气，“神速是我指导研发的，我最清楚它的弱点。你们的机甲为了速度牺牲了稳定性，这一点在深海尤其致命，换言之，神速很可能在传送的过程中就四分五裂。”超人转向Wonderwoman，“那么史蒂夫，黛安娜，你们还有什么要说的？”

黛安娜痛苦的闭上了眼，她和史蒂夫深知神奇女侠受创严重，无法继续运送核弹，而大家都在争取由自己去执行不过是因为，这很可能是个有去无回的自杀任务。

“不，布鲁斯，克拉克，做你们想做的吧。”黛安娜重新睁开眼睛，目光坚定，这是英雄的选择，她尊敬对方，这是属于战士的荣耀。

这一刻没有人说话，一股临别的哀伤在漆黑的海底静默蔓延。超人默默从亚特兰蒂斯那里接过核弹，固定在自己背后。他转向不远处冒着红光的缺口，没有再回头。

“与你们共同战斗是我的荣幸，各位保重”，克拉克说完，关闭了通讯系统。超人拖着五代kaiju的尸体，一步一步迈向最后的任务。

14  
刚才的战斗让Superman也负了伤，机甲手臂受损，舱壁龟裂，驾驶舱里警示灯一刻不停的闪，伴随着四周不断渗进来的海水，舱内供氧也濒临停滞。

超人终于拖着kaiju一步一步挪到了泛着红光的巨大海底裂口前，缺口附近的海水沸腾翻滚着，离子电弧受空间折叠区域影响在上方狂乱舞动。克拉克挑了挑眉毛：“这可真像是地狱。”

布鲁斯说：“所以我们要披上恶魔的外衣。”

两个人操纵超人钻进了毒妇撕裂的肚腹中，他们站在缺口边，彼此对视。

克拉克笑着说：“准备好了么韦恩少爷？”

“这句话应该我来问你，准备好了么小镇男孩？”布鲁斯笑着回敬。

而交缠相融的神经元告诉彼此，他们准备好了。

Superman纵身一跃，消失在了缺口中。

15  
布鲁斯和克拉克很难形容他们看到了什么。

Superman像是在漂浮在什么有机体的腔内，正不断下坠，生物电弧扫过包裹在他身上的毒妇，像是要识别来者身份，然后任由他们通过。身下的瓣膜一层层开启，Superman穿越最后一重通道，下方是堪比地狱的景象：这里仿佛是外星人的核心区，履带般的流水线上有成千上万可怖的怪兽，下方是一颗巨大的能量球，又或许那是这群外星生物的“太阳”，可这颗球体并没能照亮这块地方，这里是致暗之地。

“哇哦”，克拉克看着不远处注意到他们的那些外星人，撇了撇嘴，“我还以为kaiju就够丑了，现在才知道，相比它们的造物主，kaiju算是美化过的。布鲁斯……你干什么布鲁斯？！”

主驾驶位的逃生装置突然开启，将克拉克整个包住向上送往逃生舱。克拉克扭头看向布鲁斯，震惊于自己竟然没能读取到对方这该死的意图。

“住手布鲁斯，你要干什么！”

主驾空缺，整个神经元系统的压力全部担在了副驾一个人的身上，布鲁斯颤抖着弯下腰，扛过脑内剧烈的痛楚，抬手抹去流下来的鼻血，克拉克不断捶打舱壁的声音和呼喊终于在耳鸣过后重新被他的听觉系统捕捉。

“核弹必须在足够近的距离引爆，这操作很简单，一个人就够了。克拉克，你已经为大都会死过一次了，我不会让你再死第二次，况且，这是我的哥谭。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩，你这个天杀的混蛋！你他妈，放我下去！”克拉克疯狂捶打着逃生舱壁，却只能眼睁睁看着副驾位上的布鲁斯离自己越来越远。

“人终其一生不过是追寻死亡的脚步，克拉克，我父母的那场死亡同时也属于我，可它却没能把我带走。它把我遗忘在这个世界，带走了我的快乐和希望，只留下痛苦，无助和愤怒。那一天之后我就像一抹幽魂，世间已经没有我的容身之地，这些年的努力也不过是想说服自己，死亡将我遗落是有意义的，否则凭什么单单我活了下来？

“几十年来，我始终在期盼这一天，真正属于我的死亡，克拉克。但请不要误解我，这只是……在与你重逢之前。

“我很高兴能再次遇见你，我的灯塔，你早就出现在我生命里了，可我却始终没有注意。是你给了我希望，将我从过去的阴影中剥离出来，你让我想好好的活着。所以克拉克，你要相信，我不是要温柔的走入那个良夜，我只是，不想让你死

“所以，我已经找到我的‘那个人’，我也不再恐惧了。克拉克·肯特，我爱你。”

“不，布鲁斯，求你，别抛下我……”泪水模糊了克拉克的视线，他终于停止了挣扎，任由逃生舱带着他从Superman后背的逃生口弹了出去，一路向上飞去。

而他的爱人仍在下坠。

“你怎么忍心这么对我，布鲁斯……”克拉克泣不成声。

“我很抱歉，克拉克，替我照顾好阿福。”

布鲁斯抬起头，看着克拉克的逃生舱从缺口飞出去消失不见，他眨了眨眼，用掌缘擦了擦眼角，操纵超人启动了核弹。

“倒计时开始，距离爆炸还有29秒、28秒……”

布鲁斯向前看去，Superman坠的足够深了，他看到那些丑恶的外星人围拢过来，这颗核弹的威力足以销毁这里所有的kaiju战队。

“混蛋们，是时候算算总帐了。”

16  
克拉克坐在漂浮的逃生舱外沿，任由海浪拂过他的小腿，怔怔盯着起伏的海面。不远处，基地的救援船正向他驶过来，他看见亚瑟和黛安娜在冲他挥手。

克拉克麻木的看着向他靠近的伙伴，海风吹干了他脸上的泪痕，他感到寒冷。

就在刚才，缺口在Superman信号消失的瞬间一并崩塌了，他们的计划成功了，历经30多年的不懈抗争，人类终于战胜了kaiju，这一天将永远铭刻于史册之上。

与布鲁斯·韦恩的名字一起。

世界终于知晓了他的真面目，布鲁斯·韦恩，一个不折不扣的英雄，可对于克拉克来说，他只是个十足的可恶的超级混蛋。

他看到黛安娜脸上洋溢着的兴奋，对方正冲他高声喊着什么。是啊，地球得救了，在牺牲了这么多生命之后，终于迎来了和平，当然值得所有人兴奋，可这跟自己有什么关系呢？这个世界再也不值得他关注了，没有了布鲁斯·韦恩，他失去了与这个世界的联系，失去了回航的指引，再也没有一个人能将他带回“人间”了。

他的心已经失落在缺口的另一端，为与他共享神经元的灵魂伴侣陪葬。

克拉克希望自己的无动于衷能让同伴们明白他此时没有心情去庆祝什么胜利，可黛安娜坚持不懈的向他喊着什么，这让克拉克有些不耐烦了，他终于抬起头看向前方，也终于听清了黛安娜的话：

“克拉克，快起来！他们找到了布鲁斯的逃生舱！”

17  
克拉克几乎是摔进海里一路手脚并用爬到布鲁斯的逃生舱旁的。他那个十足的可恶的超级混蛋堪堪撑起身子，虚弱的冲他眨了眨眼。克拉克看着布鲁斯，那双温柔的琥珀棕色的双眸经受了神经元的双重负荷，如今布满血丝和斑块，失去了往日的光泽，而他嘴唇附近的血渍让他整个人都更加狼狈了。

可他活着，该死的布鲁斯·韦恩，他还活着。

克拉克将布鲁斯一把抱进怀里，双臂死死环着他，脸埋在他颈侧，整个身子都在失控的发抖。“天啊，布鲁斯，我发誓，我真想把你的头拧下来！”

克拉克咬牙切齿的狠话在他带着哭腔的语气中只剩委屈和失而复得的惊喜，布鲁斯僵着身子任由他抱着自己，无奈的看着站在不远处偷笑的同伴们，最终还是没有把克拉克扯开。

他抬起手，回抱住了克拉克。

“不，你不想。”

海浪温柔的拂过海岸线，拂过那些大陆架上深沉却终会被时间抚平的巨大坑洞，太平洋的暖风如一只手，拨开晨雾，而身后的哥谭即将苏醒。

崭新的太阳升起，新的一天开始了。

Fin


	2. 番外·小镇男孩根本把持不住——布鲁斯·韦恩首度正装“开箱”大揭秘！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又叫，扒光一个正装布鲁斯

布鲁斯·韦恩失踪了。

今天是“人类胜利日”，全世界都在狂欢，一周前缺口成功关闭的消息转眼传遍了世界，人类终于战胜了外星侵略者，以惊人的勇气战胜了数倍强大于自身的kaiju，守护了这颗蔚蓝星球，为他们这些奋战在一线的驾驶员们准备的表彰仪式还有2小时就要向全球直播了，而几乎为贼鸥计划付出了一切的那个韦恩却凭空消失在了哥谭基地里。

“看在上帝的份上，克拉克·肯特”，莱恩将军额头的青筋都暴了起来，“给我把你的副驾找来！”

“好的将军”，克拉克几乎快要抑制不住上翘的嘴角，他好像已经习惯了——毕竟寻找他的副驾布鲁斯·韦恩才是他来哥谭基地最重要的目的。

阿尔弗雷德站在他身后，在莱恩将军怒火中烧的无差别扫射中平静的扶了扶眼镜说：“如果您需要知道的话，布鲁斯老爷并不在房间。”

克拉克冲阿福笑着点了点头：“多谢，阿尔弗雷德，我想我知道他在哪里。”

克拉克没有费心四处寻找，而是径直回到了自己的房间，当他推开门，看到那个让整个基地都陷入疯狂的布鲁斯·韦恩时，克拉克的笑容扩散到了嘴角。

“把你的虎牙收起来，小镇男孩，那很蠢。”布鲁斯正站在置物架旁，从杂乱的书籍、摆饰和日用品后面摸出了一瓶红酒。他窝进单人沙发，垂着眼兴趣缺缺的拨弄瓶塞，克拉克甚至都不知道布鲁斯是什么时候在他的房间里塞进一整瓶红酒的。

“大家都在找你”，克拉克靠过去坐到沙发扶手上，用手指按着布鲁斯的眼皮轻轻向上抬，观察他的瞳仁。单人驾驶kaiju对大脑和神经的损害是巨大的，整整一周，那些血丝才缓缓从布鲁斯的双眸褪去，恢复成克拉克喜爱的深邃迷人的琥珀棕色。

“那就让他们找。”布鲁斯偏了偏头，皱着眉躲过了克拉克的触碰，看上去仿佛很不耐烦，但却任由对方从他手里抽走了酒瓶。

“心情不好？”克拉克低头看着布鲁斯，窝在沙发里的男人穿的十分正式——定制的白衬衫，黑色的领带，一对精巧的银领针让领尖拱起一个挺括好看的半弧。合体的西裤完美的展示着他又长又直的两条腿，被坐姿抻起的裤脚下是包裹在黑色袜子里细瘦的脚踝，布鲁斯整个人裹在灰黑色的呢子大衣里，超过190的身量这样窝在克拉克的小沙发里，莫名显得委屈。

“我没有。”布鲁斯站起身想跟克拉克保持距离，他们离得太近了。布鲁斯心里清楚，这一周来克拉克愿意乖乖待在自己为他设置好的距离之外，只是因为他更在意自己的健康。从驾驶舱被救出来之后，布鲁斯经历了起码三轮医疗检测，每一个人都担心异域经历和过载的神经负荷会对他的身体造成不可挽回的伤害，不管克拉克心里想什么，这都是首要的。而一周过去了，布鲁斯慢慢恢复，他知道年轻人的耐心也即将耗尽。

因此，当他被克拉克抱着重又跌回沙发上时，布鲁斯其实没有多惊讶，可强硬掰着他的膝盖将自己嵌进他两腿之间的克拉克还是让布鲁斯感到有些惊慌失措。虽说他一直注视着克拉克·肯特，也隐约知道自己不愿细想的心思，但布鲁斯从没想过有一天他和克拉克之间会变成这样。

“你……”布鲁斯不敢乱动，克拉克的小腹正紧贴着他的，他抬手去推对方的胸膛，很快被抓着按在了扶手上。“……我们应该为庆典准备了。”

“韦恩先生准备的方式就是躲进别人的房间然后让全世界发疯么？”克拉克俯下身，这让两人的下腹几乎是挤在一处，他能感觉到布鲁斯绷紧了肌肉，在他身下无措的僵硬。克拉克凑到布鲁斯耳畔，轻轻的说：“在仪式之前，我们还有点历史遗留问题要处理。”

布鲁斯的颈侧因为那温热轻微的气息而不可自控的抖了抖，他咽了咽口水，皱着眉头说：“如果你指的是那句告白，那么你可以理解为人之将死时肾上腺素激增心跳加速头脑混乱下的胡言乱语，或者也可以理解为一种错觉。如果这让你感到困扰，那么我很抱歉。”

克拉克稍微直起身，跟布鲁斯四目相对，他静静看着这个口是心非的男人，试图在他眼睛里寻找到哪怕一点心虚。布鲁斯被这近距离的迫视盯的心跳加速，他努力压下嘴角以表达自己被压制的不满。他做好了对方不敢置信乃至于怒火中烧的准备，毕竟说出那些告白话语的时候，他以为自己没法活着回来了。可现在，他活着，这本应该是件值得开心的事，但布鲁斯不知道自己在核弹爆炸时是否受到了辐射，不知道被摧残的神经元会不会在几年后突然崩溃，他不确定自己还是不是如表面看上去那么完整，而克拉克·肯特显然值得更好的。

然而这个年轻气盛的驾驶员并没有因为他的反复无常而发难，克拉克只是歪了歪头，露出了一个让布鲁斯疑惑的迷人微笑。他垂下眼睛，睫毛堪堪挡住头顶的光源，这让那双漂亮的蓝眼睛变得深邃了些，他就这样看着布鲁斯，以缓慢而不容抗拒的姿势倾下身来，以一个吻作为回答。

布鲁斯说不清自己是因为对方的压制无法动弹，还是溺在那湖眼波中根本不想动弹，他就这样任凭克拉克闯了进来。对方的舌头湿滑滚烫，舔过他敏感的上颚，像品尝什么不可多得的美食一样仔细刮扫他的齿列，然后才气定神闲的卷住了他的舌头。

像是按下了什么快进键，从对方进门起就持续不散的莫名的淡然消失了，克拉克勾卷着布鲁斯的舌头，嘴唇包裹住他的，吮吸和舔吻既甜蜜又急促。布鲁斯一时忘记了呼吸，直到脸憋的泛红才想起来使用鼻子。克拉克似乎低笑了一声，布鲁斯闭着眼睛咽下了这恼人的笑声。

“事实上，我来找你不是因为那个。”克拉克终于放过了布鲁斯，他看着对方被自己亲吻的红润水亮的双唇，又忍不住凑过去轻轻舔弄。“布鲁斯，我只想告诉你，不管你用什么方法想把我推开，都不会成功，因为我不会相信。”

“为……唔嗯……为什么……”布鲁斯感觉整个脸颊连着耳垂都变得滚烫，克拉克的吻让他四肢酸软，他的双手撑在对方胸上，却根本就没在施力。克拉克趁着他失神的当口将他更深的压进了沙发里，他的两条腿敞开在克拉克身体两侧，被抬着向上折起，摆出了一个任人宰割的姿态。克拉克的小腹正磨着他胯间，那团勃起隔着西裤无从躲藏。

“因为，我感受到了，在你把我从驾驶室弹出去的那一刻，我感受到了你的情绪，布鲁斯，你很后悔。”克拉克与身下人的额头相抵，伸手去解对方衬衫的扣子，边说边化解掉布鲁斯软绵绵的抵抗。“当你以为生命走到尽头的时候，你想起很多事，你的父母，贼鸥事业，阿尔佛雷德，还有我。你担心自己走后阿福会很孤独，但你知道他会照顾好自己，而你最最后悔的事，是你还没有向我说出心里话。”

克拉克的话，克拉克的吻还有他轻柔的触摸全方位的消解掉了布鲁斯抵抗的意志，他只是喘着粗气蜷在沙发里，任由对方俯下身从衬衫缝隙中叼住了他的乳头。

布鲁斯无声的抖了一下，仰起头抵住了沙发靠背，他的脊柱本能的拱起又落下，似乎在躲避又似在迎合。单人沙发太小了，布鲁斯以这个蜷起的姿势被克拉克挤在身下，没有一丝腾挪的空间。克拉克笼在他身上，几乎挡住了所有的光，让他不得不沉沦、深陷，眼中看到的唯一光源只剩克拉克那对海洋宝石般的双眸。

一股失控的惶恐在布鲁斯心中蔓延开来，他挣动了几下，换来克拉克在他乳头上惩罚性的咬弄。看上去纯良无害的小镇男孩正用他的犬齿碾磨可怜的乳粒，吸吮的声音听上去格外色情。布鲁斯被胸口一波一波的快感弄湿了眼眶，他下意识环住克拉克，受不了的呻吟出声。

克拉克看着被他囿于身下的哥谭富豪，呢大衣滑落到了臂弯，衬衫胸前的扣子已经全被解开，领带也被拽散，露出里面被吸吮发红的胸膛。布鲁斯身上的皮肤都染着一层薄粉，克制的喘息和挺动的胸口让他看上去情动性感。但克拉克没有解开布鲁斯衬衫的第一粒纽扣，那枚精致的领钉也称职的待在原地，可这一点“慈悲”令布鲁斯看上去性感度糟糕的翻了一番。

“所以布鲁斯，别再费心编造任何谎言了，我曾看过你的心，我知道你的告白，那是真心的。”

“……就算是这样吧”，布鲁斯喘着气，声音在情欲的蒸腾下变得沙哑，他低头看着克拉克拽出他的衬衣下摆，去解他的皮带，彻底放弃了挣扎，“但我也没让你这么……唔……放肆……”

克拉克将长裤和内裤一并从布鲁斯腿上褪下，又替他脱掉了鞋子，却没有动他小腿上的吊袜带。克拉克握着布鲁斯细瘦的脚踝，俯下身在他湿漉漉的性器顶端印了一个吻，然后顺着大腿一路向下吻过去。

“你知道么，武馆的副驾选拔，我跟你对决的时候曾有一瞬间分了心。”

“……什么？”布鲁斯被克拉克印在大腿内侧的吻搅的心神不宁，他几乎被他的主驾扒光了，而对方到现在还衣冠楚楚，实在可恨。

“是你用脚掌蹬我的时候。”克拉克边说边吻下去，他的嘴唇贴着吊袜带的边缘，磨搓那里的肌肤，“后来我就想，我并不是什么恋足癖，可为什么那个瞬间会让我的心跳加速？后来我去找你，你已经穿好了衣服，我看着你裹在袜子里的足踝只觉得很遗憾，我喜欢他们赤裸的样子。我忘不了那一刻，也或许，韦恩先生就是整个人都长在我性癖点上吧。”

布鲁斯没能骂出声，克拉克落在他小腿上的舔吻就剥夺了他说话的能力。他的主驾用手指摩挲吊袜带下的皮肤，舌尖在皮革、布料和肌肤间来回舔弄。

“啊……别这样……”布鲁斯抬起手挡住了眼睛，在感觉到克拉克的舌尖挑起袜沿钻进里面的时候受不住的抖了起来，他说不清那块被舔弄的肌肤为什么突然变得这么敏感。

“……你之前没穿过这个”，克拉克把袜子从吊袜带上解下来脱掉，现在布鲁斯的下身除了腿上黑色的吊袜带外完全赤裸了，而这个意外的小装饰提供的视觉效果令克拉克很满意。

“今天是正式场合，阿福……嗯……让我穿……等等你要干什么？”布鲁斯警惕的在沙发里撑起上半身，瞪着克拉克，在他终于意识到这狂妄的混蛋要做的事时哥谭阔佬终于想起了挣扎，但克拉克的动作更快——他握住布鲁斯温暖的脚掌，低头含住了男人的一颗脚趾。

“克拉克！快停下！”布鲁斯整个人僵住了，他用两只手捂住脸，心跳快到像是要爆炸了。湿滑的触感从他的趾端传来，他不敢乱动怕踢伤克拉克，只能任凭巨大的羞耻感将自己吞没。

“……不、不行……别……”布鲁斯想痛骂对方，可一张口就只剩染上哭腔的求饶。他的性器已经完全挺立起来，歪在小腹上被刺激的流出了前液。

克拉克看着颤抖的布鲁斯，他羞涩着，红透了，看上去是那么柔软可口，他的身体那样美好，展开在自己身下几乎是予取予求，看上去那么梦幻，又如此真实。

克拉克在脑海里想象过这个人无数次，可没有任何一次能比现在这样更完美。

“布鲁斯……”，克拉克又贴近身下的人，吻去他眼角渗出的泪水，“我爱你，很爱你，爱你的每一寸，爱你的全部，你能接受么？”

布鲁斯抿着嘴睁开朦胧湿润的双眼，皱着眉头的样子似乎很想把克拉克就这么从身上掀下去，但他没有。他只是用大腿夹住了克拉克的腰，挺胯撞了他一下。

“该死的大都会人，快给我进来！”

布鲁斯的两条腿都搭在克拉克肩头，整个人叠进了沙发里，下身的小穴因为姿势的原因完全暴露在外。克拉克脱掉衣服，用手指草草的扩张了几下就顶了上去，硕大的龟头破开软肉，缓缓埋进了紧致的穴内。

“啊……fuck……克拉克……”布鲁斯的头死死埋在克拉克肩窝，环着对方脖颈的手臂收紧，手指在克拉克背后抠出了痕迹。

“你还好么布鲁斯？”克拉克的性器只埋进去一个头，他担忧的停下来询问他的爱人，轻吻他汗湿的脸颊和鬓角。

“别……唔、停……别停下”布鲁斯泄愤似的张嘴咬住了克拉克的耳垂，他听到他的主驾笑了一声，酥麻的震动通过相贴的胸膛传过来，接着他体内那根肉柱又动了。

滚烫硬挺的性器顶开柔嫩的肠肉，一路埋进深处，内壁在摩擦中泛起一阵阵过电般的快感。布鲁斯抱紧克拉克，咬着牙感受那根嚣张的阴茎把自己填满。

“唔……你这混蛋，太大了……”眼泪重又漫上布鲁斯的眼眶，克拉克忍着被滑腻穴肉紧密包裹的快感，埋在那里一动不动，等着布鲁斯的后穴适应他的尺寸。

“现在才知道？晚了”，克拉克亲吻布鲁斯覆着薄汗的脖颈和锁骨，直等到他的哥谭宝贝合着眼眸发出细碎的呻吟，轻微扭动起腰胯，不再皱着眉头，他才掐着布鲁斯的腿弯挺动起来。

克拉克把自己抽出，再完整的顶入，享受着被肠肉包裹摩擦的极致快感。布鲁斯的后穴逐渐湿润起来，肠液把他的阴茎淋的湿亮，每一次抽插都发出可爱的水声，那些体液被不断进出的茎身带了出来，滴滴答答打湿了两人身下的沙发垫。

布鲁斯两只手紧紧抓着沙发扶手，两个膝弯被克拉克握着下压，整个身子蜷成一团，小腿随着克拉克顶弄的节奏在他肩头一点一点的蹭。这个姿势下，克拉克进的很深，他把自己抽出来一些，调整了一下角度，俯下身用力操进去，布鲁斯几乎是抽搐着叫了出来，翘在小腹的性器抖动着射了。

“唔……啊……克拉克……”布鲁斯把脸埋在克拉克颈侧，连大腿根都爽得不住发抖。克拉克忍不住笑，阴茎埋在穴内也跟着抖，茎身摩擦着布鲁斯脆弱的腺体引得他无助的哼哼起来。

“舒服么？”克拉克转过头，恶劣的张嘴叼住自己肩头布鲁斯小腿上的吊袜带，轻轻的拉扯，一边又擦着布鲁斯不应期的边儿抽插起来。每一次龟头都碾过前列腺，激起布鲁斯难耐的惊喘。

布鲁斯睁开眼，感受着在自己身体里不断戳弄的肉柱，他的一条腿搭在克拉克肩上，另一条腿已经滑了下去无力的挂在扶手上，从头到尾都保持着一个完全敞开的姿势被克拉克狠狠的操入又操出。布鲁斯有点委屈，他的外衣皱巴巴垫在身下，衬衫只靠领针勉强挂在身上，但对克拉克来说无疑又是一种该死的情趣，他胡乱想着，等会到底该穿什么去参加典礼。

但克拉克越来越快的抽插搅碎了他最后一丝清明。

克拉克让他的两条腿都挂在扶手上，双腿打开呈M，两只手掰着他的臀瓣揉弄着向两边拉开，好让自己操的更深。布鲁斯的呻吟一声比一声高亢，被碾磨的前列腺让堆积的快感几乎过载，布鲁斯仰着脖子，双眼迷离的看着克拉克快速冲撞着他，胯骨拍在臀肉上啪啪直响。除了那一声一声单调又淫荡的呻吟外他发不出别的声音，接着在克拉克又一次碾过前列腺时猛的达到了内部高潮。

克拉克紧紧抱着抽搐的布鲁斯，感受着他的内部疯狂收缩着夹紧了自己的性器，全部射进了布鲁斯体内。

“或许我应该在这里夹一点钱。”克拉克欣赏着布鲁斯性爱过后脸上餍足的神情，拍了拍他无意识磨蹭自己腰侧的小腿，用手指勾了勾那根吊袜带。

布鲁斯慵懒的弯了弯嘴角，缩在克拉克的怀里就像一只又大又傲娇的猫，“你付不起我的价格，小镇男孩。”

“那我只能把我最值钱的东西给你了”，克拉克笑了笑，低下头吻住他的副驾，在布鲁斯发出一个疑问的气音后，把那下半句话喂进他的嘴里。

“我的从今往后，布鲁斯·韦恩，都属于你。”

番外·Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道这篇会不会变成番外一，如果没有就当我没说过


End file.
